Dragon Ball Oz
by doctorwho29
Summary: Dragon Ball Z meets the Wizard of Oz. Gohan meets a new friend and they are sent into a paralell world where the citizens are very familiar.
1. Gohan meets Dorothy

**Hello everybody! This story is a strange idea I had long ago and am now tenativly posting. I realize that it is a strange idea so I'll only post more if I get reviews telling me that people like it.**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or The Wonderful Wizard of Oz**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gohan meets Dorothy

"Explain it to me one more time, please."

"Alright Dende; my mother is going to have a baby. She's pregnant."

Gohan had been really excited when he came to the lookout with this information but right now he was feeling simply frustrated. The Namekian people had no concept of gender and laid eggs asexually through their mouths. This meant that Gohan had to explain the whole concept of pregnancy while Piccolo and Mr. Popo stood uselessly off to the side.

"Perhaps Mr. Popo should…"

"Nah" Piccolo cut him off "Gohan seems to be doing just fine on his own."

During this exchange Gohan had explained it all once again. Dende looked grossed out but reassured Gohan that he had the gist. He was glad; he had purposely waited to tell Dende last because he had known this conversation was coming and he hadn't enjoyed it one bit.

"So are you excited?"

"About being a brother? You bet I am!"

Piccolo chimed in "You'll make a great one kid."

"Mr. Popo agrees!"

Gohan blushed and said "Oh stop it guys. Look I need to be getting back home; I just wanted to tell you the good news."

Everyone said their farewells and Gohan dove off of the lookout. He caught himself just above Korin Tower and flew in the direction of Mt. Paozu. He clouds around him began to darken and the air felt strange. The farther he went the darker the sky became so in the end he decided to land, at least for a while, and see what the weather was going to do. He touched down on a small farm and was immediately accosted by a small black dog. The yapping little creature caught him by surprise and he jumped onto the fence.

"Nice doggie."

"Oh Toto, you know better than that." Gohan saw that the speaker was a girl who looked to be about his age. The dog looked at his owner and calmed down. "Sorry about that; he's normally a good boy but can be a little excitable."

"That's alright he just surprised me."

"I think you surprised him more. It's not everyday he meets a flying person."

"Uh, you saw that!"

"Yep, it was cool. You're Son Gohan aren't you, the one who fought Cell."

"Yes I am" he answered, blushing scarlet.

"I thought so. We don't get many channels but the Cell Game was on all of them. I'm Dorothy Gale by the way."

"I'm pleased to meet you Dorothy. Sorry if I'm trespassing or anything, I just was wary of those clouds."

"Yeah the radio says we're in for a storm but it shouldn't be too terrible. I came out lock up the horses and chickens, just in case."

"Surely you don't live here alone."

"Of course not" she laughed "I live with my Aunt Em and Uncle Henry but they had to go into town and I'm not sure when they'll be back."

"Do you need any help with the animals? I'd be glad to lend a hand."

"Thanks! That would be great!"

As they shut away the livestock, Gohan got a chance to fully examine the farm. It wasn't very large with only two horses and a few chickens. The farmhouse looked old but sturdy. Dorothy was a very pleasant girl and Gohan told her a bit more about himself as they worked.

"So now it's just Mom and me but we have another one on the way."

"I'm really sorry about your dad. That Cell was a demon. I sure am glad you finished him off for good." When Gohan looked surprised she laughed and continued "Hercule Satan is strong but I don't believe for one minute that he could finish off a creature like that. Come on inside, I'll get you something to drink."

Soon they were inside the Gale's small but cozy kitchen with tall glasses of lemonade and the radio giving updates on the weather. It seemed that some freak developments were raising concern.

"Oh dear, you'd better not fly home in this weather."

"Yeah, can I use your phone to call Mom?"

She said that it was alright and very shortly Chi Chi was on the line; "Gohan, where are you?"

"I'm at the home of a new friend named Dorothy. There was some heavy weather and I didn't feel comfortable flying home in it."

"What do you mean, heavy weather? What's going on?"

"Just a storm; I'll come home when it's over."

"Oh Gohan I don't like this."

"Everything will be alright Mom."

"I hope s…" The phone went silent as a blast of wind shook the house.

"Mom…Mom! The phone is dead."

"Oh where are Aunt En and Uncle Henry? They shouldn't be out in this weather."

The voice on the radio announced "Ladies and gentlemen we regret to inform you that a tornado has touched down in the area. Everyone is advised…shelter…will ke…updated…"

Dorothy turned off the radio as Gohan looked out the window. "Dorothy, this place has a storm shelter right?"

"Yeah, out in the back."

"Well we'd better get our tails down there because that tornado is in plain sight!"


	2. The Tornado

Chapter 2: The Tornado

"Are you serious? Let's go!"

They hurried into the back yard where the entrance to the storm shelter resided. Gohan wrenched open the doors and started down the stairs when Dorothy gave a little scream.

"I forgot Toto! I need to go back."

"Dorothy no!" but it was too late. Gohan followed her back into the house and found her frantically searching. "Dorothy we've got to get below ground."

"I can't leave Toto!"

Gohan could still remember his old friend Icarus the Dragon and knew how much animal friends meant to people. He closed his eyes and felt for the little dog's chi. He found it and led Dorothy into the master bedroom. Toto was under the bed and it took her a minute to extract him. They hurried back towards the shelter but only got as far as the hall outside the room.

Suddenly several things were happening at once and Gohan wasn't sure what was going on. There was a deafening roar accompanied by the sound of splintering wood and breaking glass as every thing went dark and he felt himself rushing upwards and spinning. After a moment the spinning ceased but the house continued to rock from side to side as the roaring sound continued. He struggled to his feet and offered a steadying hand to Dorothy.

"What's happening?"

"Dorothy, as impossible as it sounds, I think we're inside the tornado!" The house gave a sickening lurch and he added "Actually, I'm sure of it!"

"What?"

She kept a firm grip on Toto as Gohan helped her back into the bedroom. He felt glass from the window crunch under his feet and said "Dorothy I hope this doesn't surprise you too much but we need light." He powered up to Super Sayian and his golden aura flooded the room with light.

"I watched the Cell Game remember, that doesn't surprise me."

Using the light from Gohan she picked her way carefully to the bed and sat down. A flashlight rolled across the floor and he picked it up. He turned it on, powered down, and sat next to Dorothy.

"We seem to be alright for the moment. We're riding at the eye of the storm but who knows how long that will last and what will happen to us when it does end."

"We should stay on the bed as it will provide some cushioning when we land." She glanced down at Toto who seemed too scared to bark and went on "I hope my Aunt and Uncle are okay."

Gohan put his arm around her shoulders and said "If they're anything like you then they're just fine. You're a pretty amazing girl."

"What do you mean?"

"Well look at how calmly you're taking this. And you accept that I can fly and turn golden."

"I'm not really as calm as I look. We could very easily be dashed to pieces when we land."

"Hey, you believe I can kill Cell but you don't trust me to keep you safe now?"

She shrugged and laughed. They didn't talk anymore for a while and soon lost track of how long they had been flying. The house occasionally lurched violently but mostly just rocked back and forth with the wind. Ultimately, however, the storm began breaking up and so did the gentle ride. The two passengers huddled together on the bed as the tornado dissipated completely and the house was hurled across the sky.

"Hold on Dorothy it's almost over."

The house hit the ground with a horrible crash and parts of the ceiling collapsed around them.

"Are you alright Dorothy?

"Yes and I think Toto is as well. Oh but my house is in ruins, how are we going to get out?"

"We should be able to get out of that window but let's hurry. This place could completely collapse any second."

They managed to get out and found that they were on a hill overlooking a fair sized village surrounded by fields and farms. Before either of them could wonder where they were, a voice was heard from the front of the house. They rushed around and found three muscular men in blue uniforms staring at something on the ground. Gohan followed their line of vision and, to his horror, saw a mangled pair of legs sticking out from under the house in a pool of blood. They were clad in camouflage pants and a pair of shoes that appeared to be crafted from silver. Dorothy had seen the legs as well and looked slightly green.

One of the soldiers looked at them and growled "She's dead! You killed Queen Launch!" Three soldiers advanced menacingly upon the children as they insisted it had been an accident. The one in front simply cracked his knuckles and kept coming.


	3. The Land of Oz

Chapter 3: The Land of Oz

"Dorothy I think I'd better take care of this."

The enemies attacked but Gohan's movements were too quick for Dorothy's eyes and they fell to the ground unconscious.

"Nice work!"

"Thanks but I feel terrible about her" he indicated the legs "Who was she?"

"She was Queen Launch, more commonly known as the Wicked Witch of the East."

Gohan spun around and discovered that the speaker was Tien and he was accompanied by Chaozu. Behind them a crowd was slowly forming but Gohan only had eyes for his friends.

"Tien, Chaozu am I glad to see you guys. But what are you talking about?"

The two looked confused and Tien said "How do you know our names? Are you friend or foe?"

"Huh, I'm a friend of course. It's me Gohan."

"Tien, do we know any Gohan?"

"No, I don't believe so my lord."

"But…but I…" Gohan was confused. These two certainly felt like his friends but something was inherently different about their chi. A crazy idea came to his mind. "You two really don't know me?"

They shook their heads and Tien clenched his fists in preparation of a fight. Gohan asked "Dorothy, how much do you know about the theory of parallel worlds?"

"Only what I've read which isn't very much."

"Well I think we're in one. The tornado somehow brought us here."

Tien stepped forward and demanded "Tell me who you are and where you came from!"

"My name is Son Gohan and this is Dorothy Gale and her dog Toto. We are from, well, here only in another universe."

"Tien I believe them and I also believe that they do not mean any harm."

"Really my lord?"

"Yes. You know very well of my psychic abilities. I can sense no ill will from them.

"He's right" Dorothy chimed in "we're not even entirely sure how we came to be here. My house was carried here in a freak storm and dropped on that poor woman."

Tien responded "Oh there is nothing poor about her. She was the cruel tyrant of our land who ruled with her dark magic and weapons."

Chaozu said "I am Chaozu, the mayor of Crane Village, and this is my bodyguard Tien. We grow a good portion of the crops used in East City where she ruled from. She must have been on her way for another load of food when you came along and took care of her and her guards. Come honored guests you must dine with me."

As Chaozu led the way Tien fought through the crowds and emerged holding Launch's silver shoes. "Good thinking Tien, we don't want those to fall into the wrong hands."

Dorothy asked "What's so special about a pair of shoes?"

Tien answered "They are powerfully magical, although no one truly understood their power."

Gohan asked "But what's going to happen to your country? Is there someone else who can take over?"

The faces of his "new" friends clouded and Chaozu said "I'll answer that and all of your questions while we eat."

Soon they were sitting at Lord Chaozu's table waiting to be served. The shoes were safely put away and Toto was in the corner with a diced steak. Outside they could hear the people cheering "They sound really happy" Gohan observed.

A new, yet familiar voice, answered "Oh they are. They are exhilarated to finally be free from that woman and her selfish, tyrannical laws." The new comer was Fortune Teller Baba (or at least this version of her) riding into the room on her crystal ball. "Forgive the intrusion, Lord Chaozu, but I simply had to meet these young people. My name is Baba, the Good Witch of the North."

Dorothy and Gohan were introduced and Baba found a seat at the table. "I can tell that you indeed not from around here so I will tell you about our country. This is the Eastern Quadrant of the Land of Oz. Our country is divided into four provinces corresponding to the points of a compass with our capital, the Emerald City, lying directly in the center. Each province has its own rulers who are second only to the Wizard, who is our great king."

Dorothy asked "Are you the ruler of the North?"

"Yes, but as the North is so peaceful I don't have to do much. Launch was the ruler of the East only because her twin sister has vanished." The crystal ball floated into the air and revealed a beautiful blue haired woman. "That is Lunch, the true queen of the East. Launch" here it displayed the same person but with blonde hair "was always furious that her sister was chosen simply because she was born first. Eventually the silver shoes fell into her possession and Lunch vanished, leaving Launch ruler by default. I've tried to locate her but something is blocking my spells."

"This is too weird" Gohan muttered.

Dorothy said "I'm truly sorry about your missing queen but do you know of any way for us to return home? We both have families who will miss us terribly.

Tien and Chaozu shrugged and Baba said "I know nothing of that sort of travel. I can think of only one person who might be able to help you."

"Who is that?"

"The Wizard; rumor has it that he traveled here from another world so he might know how to send both of you home. The only problem is that he's hardly ever seen by anyone."

Chaozu said "But I'm sure he'll be willing to help. You can't possibly get lost because the road to the Emerald City is paved with yellow bricks."

"Why" Dorothy wanted to know.

"The Wizard wanted his citizens to have easy access to the capital so the main road was designed to be impossible to miss."

Gohan smiled; "Perfect! I'll be able to fly us there in no time."

"Fly?" everyone asked surprised.

"Yeah but it's no big deal. Several people in my world can do it."

Baba said "Most of those capable of flight in our world are under control of…" She was cut by the crowd's sudden screams. "Her" she finished. Everyone rushed to the window and saw the people cowering before the three people in their midst. They were Android 17, Android 18, and Bulma.

Gohan felt his jaw drop as Chaozu said "Oh no! It's the Wicked Witch of the West and her henchmen."


	4. The Wicked Witch of the West

Chapter 4: The Wicked Witch of the West

Bulma was surveying the crowd with amusement at how they cowered from her. She looked directly up at the window and said "Would Chaozu and his friends come down here please? I'd like a chat."

Baba said "We had better do it before she begins using the people as bargaining tools."

And so the little group walked out into the street and the witch smiled grimly. "So these are the ones who ended the life of Launch?"

Tien stepped in front and demanded "Don't you dare lay a finger on them! They traveled here by accident."

17 grinned and said "Well we can cause accidents too."

"That will do, 17. I have no current intentions of harming them; I merely thought this to be an appropriate place to begin my business of becoming your queen." The crowds gasped and she went on "That was my agreement with Launch; that I would take over in the event that anything happened to her and vice versa. She sealed the deal by willing me her shoes. I've come to collect them."

Baba said "We'll see about that, Bulma. If Launch did indeed bequeath you the shoes then you are the rightful owner but if she didn't then I believe that they belong to someone else."

"You're words mean nothing old woman. Launch would never have dared double cross me." She began making motions with her hands and continued "This simple spell should send the shoes directly to their master."

Dorothy and Gohan barely understood what was going on. Gohan was shocked to find that this version of Bulma was not only a witch but an evil one at that. Bulma finished her spell and looked smugly triumphant. Her expression changed to one of shock as Dorothy's shoes began glowing. They vanished and were instantly replaced by the infamous shoes. Bulma looked furious, Dorothy looked shocked, and Baba was smiling.

"I knew it. Launch did betray you and as it was Dorothy's house that killed her, the shoes have passed to her. You should know all about the subtle laws of magic."

"Wait a minute, I don't want these!"

"I wouldn't be too quick to make that decision, my dear. They'll provide protection from people like her."

"Don't be so certain!" Bulma looked calm but her eyes expressed cold fury. "As queen of this land I order you to give me those shoes."

"Don't do it" Gohan instructed "Not if she wants them this badly."

Tien said "You aren't queen here. If the deal was sealed with the shoes then it looks like it isn't binding."

"Oh I'll be queen alright. 17 and 18 will show you how we'll manage it."

The two androids grinned and dove at Tien. All became a flurry of punches and kicks as they trio became locked in combat. It was obvious after only a few seconds that Tien was in way over his head so Gohan turned Super Sayian and rushed to his aid. He took a punch from 17 as he kicked 18 hard in the stomach. She was thrown away and Tien was able to strike 17 as she made her return. She punched both of her opponents hard and 17 fired an energy wave. Gohan used his own chi to block it, allowing Tien to jump for an aerial attack.

As this was going on Bulma was advancing on Dorothy. Baba floated into the way and released an aggressive spell which Bulma simply waved aside. She stared at Dorothy's new shoes with glowing eyes and she could feel them vibrating. The witch's eyes glowed brighter and she held out her hand causing the shoes to shake uncomfortably. Suddenly they stopped shaking and starting glowing; Bulma cried out and staggered backwards.

"They are more powerful than I thought. I can see that I'll not succeed in acquiring them today but tomorrow is another matter altogether." She turned to her henchmen and said "That's enough. We have a province to conquer." Android 18 instantly stopped fighting but 17 didn't seem quite finished. "Did you not hear me?"

17 finally stopped, gave Gohan a last hateful look and joined his mistress. "And as for you my fine boy, I'm afraid something simply must be done."

"I'm not afraid to fight you as well!"

She smiled and held up a glowing hand; "Oh that won't be necessary." She advanced with surprising speed and placed that hand directly over his heart. Gohan screamed as the spell took hold; his energy levels plummeted and he felt as if he were being bound by tight chains. He collapsed to the ground feeling dizzy and weak.

"Let's see how quickly you get to the Emerald City with your chi completely bound up. Come along my friends." And with that the witch and the androids departed for where Bulma's flying limo was parked and after a moment they were gone. Tien helped Gohan to his feet as Dorothy, Chaozu, and Baba rushed over.

"How do you feel?" the good witch inquired.

"Lousy; I feel weaker than I've ever felt in my entire life."

"It seems that she truly did bind up your chi. You won't be able to fly or even fight." This news did not settle well with Gohan but she went on "Let's see what I can do." She placed a finger to his forehead and began muttering strange words. The spot where she was touching him grew warm and the feeling of constraint lessened considerably. "There, that's all I can do. You still cannot fly but will be able to use your chi for limited amounts of time in battle if the need should arise

Chaozu said "You two had better get to the Wizard as soon as possible. She hasn't given up and as soon as she has a new plan, she'll strike again."

Dorothy and Gohan looked at each other and contemplated the days ahead and how their fortune had taken such a rotten turn.

* * *

**Hope people are having fun. Let me know if you want more.**


	5. Scarecrow

Chapter 5: Scarecrow

Gohan gazed out over his surroundings but there was only farmland as far as the eye could see. He and Dorothy were sitting in the back of a horse drawn cart being driven by a man named Boq. Chaozu had decided this was the best way for the two to travel; they would be exposed due to few ever travelling the Yellow Brick Road but it would be quick.

"So Boq" Gohan began "if speed is an issue why are we in a cart instead of a car? That witch, Bulma, left in one."

"The West is the only place with that kind of technology. She hoards each and every new invention and innovation."

"That's terrible!" Dorothy exclaimed "She'll have her machines as well as her magic when she invades the East!" Toto barked indignantly in her lap and she finished "I just wish there was something we could do as we accidently started this mess."

"You've already done more than enough my dear. By squashing Lunch you've set me free and have my eternal gratitude!"

"You were a slave?" Gohan asked in disgust.

"Yes, this is my first act as a free man. Lunch sanctioned a slave market just to line her greedy pockets. Such a thing would never have happened under her kind sister."

Gohan wanted to know if everyone would be free now but Boq just shrugged. "I'm free because Lord Chaozu declared it; I don't know about the others scattered throughout the country. Some slave owners were loyal to the wicked witch so they won't give up their _property_ without a fight." There was an edge to his voice as he uttered the word property. "If Bulma does take over I might be worse off than ever."

Gohan and Dorothy fell into thoughtful silence. This place was obviously in serious trouble but there was nothing they could do. It wasn't even there place to try but the children still felt terrible on behalf of the people of Oz.

Suddenly, Boq pulled hard on the reins making them stop. "I see Western soldiers up ahead. They must be looking for you two; hide under that tarp."

Gohan and Dorothy obeyed; the latter holding tightly to Toto in an attempt to keep him quiet. Boq was greeting the soldiers "Good afternoon gentlemen. Is there a problem?"

"We are looking for the two children who murdered the former Queen of the East and are enemies of Queen Bulma, soon to be ruler of this province."

"I haven't seen them."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm making a delivery to a village down the road, a perfectly innocent and legal journey."

"Then you won't mind if we confirm the veracity of that statement by examining your cargo."

"Um, actually I would. Those are my personal passions and you can't just go through it as you wish."

Under the tarp Gohan flinched as he heard a guard strike Boq; "You are either very bold or very stupid. You are thin ice so just sit there as we take a look." Gohan felt around frantically and found that one of the wide boards was loose. He gently lifted it aside and mouthed "Hurry." Dorothy nodded.

Boq was trying not to show fear as the soldiers ripped back the tarp. He felt a mix of surprise and relief when nothing was revealed other than a few crates and ill fitting board. As the crates only contained clothing and grain the soldiers scowled in frustration and let him travel on. Boq silently prayed for the children's safety.

Gohan and Dorothy crouched in a nearby cornfield and waited until the coast was clear to speak. "That was brilliant Gohan!"

"Thanks. I was so scared! I never thought I'd be afraid of goons like that."

"Hopefully the wizard can undo the witch's spell." She glanced down at her sleepy dog and then at the sinking sun. "What we need to worry about now is where we're going to sleep."

"If we're wanted by Bulma then I doubt we can just knock on a door and ask to spend the night. I think we might have to sleep here."

Dorothy was about to agree to this plan when a voice said "I thought I heard someone over here." They turned to see a tall man with a black ponytail and a black mustache. He vaguely reminded Gohan of the cyborg Tao who he had "fought" a few days before the Cell Game.

"Two lost children?"

"Hello, my name is Son Gohan."

"I'm Dorothy Gale and this is Toto."

"Pleased to meet you; my name is Tao." Gohan realized this was the counterpart of that cyborg but so far this version seemed nice. "You both look tired and hungry. Come with me; there is no need for you to sleep in the cornfield."

His eyes traveled down to Dorothy's shoes but he said nothing and led them to a large manor. "Shen we have guests."

An elderly, balding man with dark glasses entered the dinning room and smiled at the children. "Welcome! Please be seated while I have a quick word with my brother before we eat."

They thanked him and seated themselves at a large table. "How lucky, eh Gohan?"

"Yep. Our luck seems to be changing."

Shen and Tao sat and the former said "How rude of me; I should have had drinks brought for you."

Tao said "Our servant will bring them." He shouted "Scarecrow we need four glasses of iced tea."

A jarringly familiar voice called "Sir, if it's all the same to you I really don't like that nickname."

"Just bring the drinks."

A man came into the room in very shabby clothing that matched his skin. He wasn't ugly but his good looking face was marred by several faint scars under his black extremely untidy hair. Gohan felt like he was going to faint; he was starring at a pathetic looking clone of his deceased father!

* * *

**Just in case anyone was wondering, Boq was a munckin farmer in the orginal Wizard of Oz.**


	6. A New Friend

Chapter 6: A New Friend

"Here is your tea; I'll have supper in a sec."

"Yes, yes just hurry" Shen snapped "Now my children…What's wrong with you boy?"

"It…it's nothing. He's your servant!"

"You could say that; I bought him decades ago."

"Bought! He's a slave?"

"Don't give me that look boy; the slave trade is very healthy for the economy."

"Yes I quite agree brother."

Gohan sat there looking mutinous and Dorothy whispered "I know it's sad but what can we do?"

"You don't understand. Most everyone we meet is a counterpart of someone I know."

"What a minute. Wasn't he at the Cell Game only blonde?"

"Yes! He's my…"

Tao interrupted "What are you two whispering about?"

"It's not important" Gohan said

Shen responded "If you say so. Ahh, the food's here."

Gohan felt sick as he watched the meal being served. He's not my dad, he kept telling himself. My dad is dead and this is not him. But it was still gut wrenching to see this man as a slave. Gohan ate in silence as Dorothy chatted with Shen and Tao. He perked up when he heard a certain word.

"Yes the Sayians" Shen was explaining "are a race of aliens that landed in Oz long ago. The savages settled in the far north-west and caused all sorts of havoc. Then the Witch of West subdued and enslaved them. She performed the most ghastly experiments on a few of them. Kakarot is the only survivor and his mind had been permanently damaged. We did him a kindness by taking him in and giving him work."

"How horrible! I feel so sorry for him."

"Indeed" agreed Tao "it is sad but what can be done? We just take care of him."

"Why do you call him Scarecrow?" Gohan suddenly asked.

"Because of the scars left over from the experimentation. He came with the name actually."

Gohan nodded and ate another spoonful of soup. Soon the meal was over and Kakarot was instructed to show the children to their rooms.

"Here's where you'll sleep tonight Gohan."

"Thank you." He hesitated for a moment before saying "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He sat down on the bed and asked "What do want to talk about?"

"Um…well…What's it like working for Shen and Tao?"

"It's alright I guess. They ain't so bad; sure they beat me occasionally but that's part of being a slave…Oh man I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Beat you! But…um…you look so strong. Why do you take it from them?"

"They're my masters; I couldn't do anything to them. Besides it doesn't hurt much."

Gohan found it painful to listen to this; "Haven't you ever wanted to do something else with your life? I mean, you can't honestly want to be a slave your whole life."

"What else is there for me to do? I can't think very well because of my messed up brain so I'm only fit for serving people."

"Did Shen and Tao tell you that?"

"Who else?"

"Well I just want to say that maybe those two are holding you back and you are capable of more than you thought. You remind me a lot of a great man I knew who could do just about anything he set his mind to."

"Wow. I've never really thought about it. I didn't really know I could think."

"Have some confidence in yourself."

He nodded and asked "Who was this amazing person?"

Gohan hesitated before answering "My father, Goku."

"And I remind you of him?"

"More than you know."

"Uh huh. And you and Dorothy are from another world and trying to get back there?"

"What? Oh yeah, that's right. Baba said that the Wizard might be able to do it."

"Uh huh" Kakarot had a strange expression on his face "Well you've had a hard day so I'll let you get some sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night."

Gohan was left alone with a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had never dreamed to meet his dad, or at least another version of him, here. It made all the memories of the real Goku come rushing back to him. Gohan curled up on his bed and was thankful to be alone as the tears came to his eyes.


	7. The Team Grows

Chapter 7: The Team Grows

Gohan found himself being shaken awake by Kakarot. "Huh, what's going on?"

"We've got to get out of here. I overheard Shen and Tao saying that soldiers are on the way to get you and Dorothy. I was ordered not to warn you but I can't let anything bad happen to you."

"Thanks but what do you mean we've got to get out of here? Are you coming with us?"

"If you'll have me. I doubt they'll let something like this slide so I need somewhere to escape to."

"It's alright with me." In truth Gohan was a bit unsettled at the thought of traveling with a clone of his dad but the man was sticking his neck out for them and it wouldn't really be all that bad. "Let's hurry and get Dorothy."

They crept down the hall and Gohan knocked on Dorothy's door. "Dorothy, Dorothy are you awake?"

Her voice answered "Yes what is it?"

"We need to go now. No time to explain."

"Okay just a minute." Soon she had joined them with a sleeping Toto cradled in her arms. "Now what's happening?"

Kakarot answered "Shen and Tao only pretended to be nice to you. Soldiers are on their way."

"But what about you?"

"He's coming with us; now let's move."

The small band of friends moved through the house as silently as they could. They were passing through the dining hall when Shen and Tao entered the room.

"What is going on here?" Shen demanded.

"I…I…I refuse to let anything happen to my new friends!"

Tao said "So the Scarecrow is fighting back at last."

Shen sneered "Pitiful little Scarecrow thinks he can beat us; the man who wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I'm not Scarecrow; and I'm not Kakarot either! I'm done with that life. My name is" he glanced at Gohan who nodded his approval "Goku!"

"Goku?" Tao smiled "How interesting. Just what do mean by that life?"

"All my life I took abuse from you because I didn't know any better but now Gohan has opened my mind to new ideas. Now that I know for certain just what sort of people you are, I don't want to work for you anymore!"

The children cheered but his former masters were enraged. "You can't just leave so easily!"

The brothers attacked Goku who looked momentarily stunned. Shen held Goku in a bear hug while Tao punched him repeatedly in the face. Both Gohan and Dorothy leapt forward and tried to pull Tao back but he shoved them aside hard. Something suddenly changed in Goku's face as the children, mostly Dorothy, groaned. He shrugged Shen off and punched Tao in the gut.

Tao reeled back in shock but Shen was already on the offensive. He hurled himself at Goku but the enraged Sayian caught him in midair and threw him across the room. He slammed right into his brother flooring both of them. Gohan was amazed; this man was certainly living up to his new name.

Goku was at Dorothy's side checking if she was alright. "I'm fine; it takes more than that to take me out of the game."

"Same here" Gohan called "Look out behind you!"

Shen was sneaking up on Goku but screamed when Toto bit his ankle. "Good dog" Dorothy said as Tao flew at Goku with a kick. It connected but Goku immediately recovered and punched Tao in the face. Shen shook Toto away and grinned as the soldiers they had called for finally arrived.

"These are the children you're looking for" he said to the five burly men.

Gohan, deciding that this would be a good use of his limited chi, said "That may be but we're not going without a fight." He found himself fighting all five men at once. It wasn't nearly as easy as he was used to it being but he still had the upper hand. Soon they were all laid out on the floor while Gohan had only a few bruises.

Goku, meanwhile, had reduced his old masters to a groaning mess. "Sorry about that. Now if you don't mind, my new friends and I are leaving."

"How long do you think you'll survive out there?" Shen wanted to know, "You're a retarded wreck! Your brain doesn't function on the same level as normal men."

"In that case, I'll ask the Wizard to heal my brain. I'm sure someone like him could handle that."

The brothers sat in stunned silence. Tao was able to choke out "The Wizard!" but Goku, Gohan, and Dorothy were already on their way out the front door.

Once outside Goku stopped and looked shocked. "I can't believe I just did that! I…I'm free!"

Gohan said "Yes you are. Now let's enjoy it!" And with that they set off down the Yellow Brick Road at a run laughing and reveling in their triumphant getaway.


	8. Goku's Freedom

Chapter 8: Goku's Freedom

The following morning the band of friends awoke slightly stiff but well rested in-between two rows of wheat. The sun was already high in the eastern sky and the gang was starving.

"Ironic isn't it" Dorothy commented as she stretched "we where given beds and still slept in a field."

"Doesn't bother me any" Goku commented "I just want to know what's for breakfast."

"We'll find something. But if you'll excuse me for a moment Dorothy, nature calls."

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Goku said as he began to undo his pants right there. Dorothy gave a little scream half out of shock and half out of amusement and Gohan dragged him away among the stalks.

"You really are like my dad" the boy laughed as they relieved themselves "Didn't Shen and Tao at least teach you modesty?"

"A little bit but to tell you the truth nothing really embarrasses me."

Gohan chuckled to himself and went back to where they had left Dorothy. She wasn't there but she quickly appeared. "When you mentioned it, I had to go to."

Everyone laughed and they set off down the Yellow Brick Road once again. As they walked the farmland gave way to little clusters of houses and before much longer they were entering a town.

"Do you have any money Goku?" Gohan inquired.

"Yeah. I had saved some up over the years and I brought it with us."

"Good thinking" Dorothy said causing him to blush "I wonder if it would be safe for us to get a bite to eat."

Gohan pondered for a moment and said "I think it will be alright as long as we keep a low profile. Let's go, I'm really hungry."

The travelers entered a small restaurant and seated themselves in the back. A waitress took their orders (Goku ordering half the menu) and soon they were chowing down. All three would occasionally slip something under the table for Toto to eat so everyone was satisfied.

"And we'd train all day sometimes" Gohan was saying "I don't have quite the appetite for violence that many of my friends have but I can't deny that winning a fight is a great feeling."

"It felt really good when I tore into Shen and Tao last night. It was incredible to finally be able to strike back. Not that I like to just beat people up but they were asking for it."

"We understand" Dorothy assured him. "Well I'm afraid my life is not nearly as exciting as Gohan's. My parents died when I was really little but Aunt Em and Uncle Henry took me in. We tend the farm and enjoy our quiet life. They're probably going out of their minds with worry."

"My mother will be doing the same. I pray the Wizard really can send us home."

"Maybe I'm being selfish but I'm going to be sad to see the two of you leave."

"And we'll be sad to lose a friend like you" Dorothy said. "This is a very interesting country; at least it would be if we weren't being chased by a witch."

Everyone laughed and Goku said "Well I don't think you'll be going home today so I'm just going to have fun."

After the main meal was finished Goku insisted upon ordering a slice of pie for everyone. "I insist, it's my pleasure."

"Just don't let your financial freedom go to your head" Gohan cautioned "We want to save that money."

"Okie dokie." He took a bite of his dessert and grinned "It's delicious!"

His companions agreed and the remainder of the meal passed pleasantly. Goku paid and they left the restaurant to wonder around town for a bit. They passed a little clothes shop and Dorothy passed an appraising eye over Goku's attire.

"If you can spare the money, do you think you'd like to get a new outfit?"

"What's wrong with this one?"

"It's a bit…old."

She was right; the fading tunic and trousers were so patched and ragged that it was a wonder they were holding together at all. Dorothy noted that they couldn't have helped any against his unwanted nickname of Scarecrow.

"Well alright then" he said "let's go shopping."

They spent an hour in the shop trying outfit after outfit on Goku. He didn't enjoy this part but he was enjoying the time spent with his friends, so he endured it. Gohan and Dorothy had fun picking out new clothes for him to try, sometimes just to see how funny they looked. Ultimately, they settled on dark blue pants with a light blue belted tunic. He had been interested in an orange outfit but Gohan vetoed that one saying that it didn't suit him. Truthfully he didn't want this Goku to look too much like the "real" one and, admittedly, this blue suit did actually work well.

Goku paid for it and tossed his old clothes in the trash. "I suppose we should get back on the road."

"Yeah" Gohan agreed "I asked the shop owner what the road was like up ahead and he said that we're headed towards a large and potentially dangerous forest. Apparently, Launch allowed it to become overrun with wild animals and thieves."

"Oh dear" Dorothy sighed but then she brightened "Oh well, it won't be so bad if we stick together. Even with your curse, Gohan, we still have Goku to protect us."

"Leave it to me" he grinned "No point standing here worrying about it so let's go!"

* * *

** I may not be able to update quite as often in the comming days but I'll do the best I can. Also, not to sound pushy, but if anyone is reading this some feedback would be nice.**


	9. Tin Woodsman

**Here I am at last with two new chapters. I'm afraid chapter 10 may be a bit weak as I was tired when I wrote it but hopefully it will still be enjoyable.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Tin Woodsman

Dorothy awoke feeling very refreshed. They were in a cabin that was apparently abandoned in the Great Forest. They had spent the previous afternoon making excellent time on the Yellow Brick Road passing through a few more towns before entering the woods. They had journeyed as far in as they could but the sun had been setting fast and they needed a safe place to sleep. Goku had found this cabin and, after some debate, they decided to spend the night there and apologize if the owner turned up.

"Come on boys wake up! It's morning!"

Goku and Gohan sat up slowly and rubbed their eyes. "Good morning Dorothy."

"Good morning. First order of business, we need to find some breakfast." She sniffed the air a few times and hastily corrected herself "New first order of business, we could all use a bath."

Gohan smelt himself and nodded "I remember seeing a river not far from here. Goku and I could catch some fish for breakfast at the same time."

"I'm pretty good at catching the big ones" Goku grinned.

Dorothy wondered what they were going to use for poles and hooks but the guys insisted they didn't need them. They all set off for the river; the boys making a beeline for the nearby shore and Dorothy vanishing further upstream. Gohan and Goku flung off their clothes and dove into the refreshingly cool water.

"This feels great!" the adult Sayian exclaimed.

Gohan nodded but was preoccupied with the sight of Goku's naked body. The surgery scars were visible all over alongside the unmistakable evidence of whip lashes. "I feel so sorry and disgusted on your behalf."

"Huh? Oh right" he sighed and went on more brightly "No use crying over spilt milk. We can't change the past, only the future."

"Are you sure you need the wizard to fix your brain? You seem pretty smart to me."

Goku said "I only call it as I see it. I'm still really slow and dumb in most things. As long as I'm going with you I might as well see what the wizard can do. You yourself have a mark, you know."

Gohan glanced down at his bare chest and was only half surprised to see a bruise in the shape of Bulma's hand. He sighed and said "Ah this is nothing. I'm sure the wizard will sort it out. Come on we're supposed to be catching fish."

Meanwhile, Dorothy was enjoying her bath in silence. The cool water felt wonderful and she didn't want it end. However she was hungry and remembered that the boys were currently working on breakfast, so she stepped onto the shore and dried herself with a towel borrowed from the cottage. She dressed and said "Come on Toto."

To her amazement, the little dog didn't respond and was nowhere to be found. "Toto where are you!"

She listened hard and heard a faint barking in the distance. She hurried off after the sound and gasped at the sight that met her eye. Toto was barking at a very large man with a shock of red hair and strange clothes. His attire consisted of a black skintight under-suit and a strange green armor over his torso. This odd and frightening person was sitting against a tree and gazing at the little dog. After a few more seconds the man smiled and began to gently pet the little dog.

Dorothy felt a little more confident and coughed to announce her presence. The man looked at her with strangely cold eyes. "Hello sir. My name is Dorothy Gale and that's Toto you're petting."

"Toto is your dog?"

His voice sounded like a recording; "Yes he is but I'm glad you like him."

"Like him? I suppose I do."

"What do you mean you suppose?" She sat down and continued "I don't quite understand."

"Well Dorothy I am not programmed to enjoy anything. I was constructed to be a warrior."

"Constructed? Are you a…a robot?"

"Indeed. I am Android No. 16; a humanoid machine designed for combat."

"What are you doing out here if you don't mind my asking?"

"I was built in the West by a team of scientists including Bulma. She betrayed her colleagues and kept myself, No. 17, and No. 18 as her slaves. It is possible that a malfunction exists in my programming because I found I did not like the violent commands she was giving me. She refused to give me a new purpose so I left. I was suddenly on my own with no one to give me orders so I wandered Oz until I found this forest. I had always found the natural world to be pleasant so I settled here."

"Is that your cottage back over there?"

"Yes. It was unoccupied and provided shelter from the elements so I settled there."

"So you like nature?"

"I suppose I do. I am not supposed to like anything, only follow orders, so this is indeed an odd phenomenon. Before I left No. 17 would often tease me by calling me 'the Tin Woodsman.' I wished he wouldn't."

"When you say Numbers 17 and 18 are you referring to those two aids Bulma has with her? The blonde girl and the black haired man?"

"Yes. They are cyborgs; not fully mechanical like I am."

"Interesting."

"How did you come to be here Dorothy? Where are you going?"

She recounted her story and No. 16 asked "Why do you wish to return home so badly?"

"I told you why. I want to be with my Aunt and Uncle."

"Why?"

"Because I love them."

"I do not understand. Please explain love to me."

"Oh dear. I don't think I can, it's something you have to feel for yourself to understand."

"How does one feel?"

"Don't you ever feel emotion of any sort?"

"I comprehend certain emotions but I don't believe I feel them."

"I'm afraid it would be difficult for a robot to feel. They don't have hearts. I don't mean physical hearts, I'm talking spiritually."

"How complicated it all sounds. Dorothy I would like to make a request of you."

"What is it?"

"I would like to be able to feel. May I accompany you and your friends to the Emerald City and ask the Wizard for a heart?"

She was stunned for a moment but then she smiled "That would be lovely Mr. 16."


	10. Captured

Chapter 10: Captured

Gohan's mouth watered as the giant fish roasted over the fire. It would be ready for eating any minute and he couldn't wait.

"I wonder what's keeping Dorothy" Goku mused.

"I'm sure she'll be along any minute" Gohan answered "Ah here's Toto."

Indeed the little dog had bounded out of the bushes barking excitedly. Dorothy emerged a few seconds later followed by Android 16. Gohan gasped but waited for Dorothy to explain.

"This is my new friend Android No. 16 although I just call him Mr. 16. He wishes to join our little expedition."

"I am pleased to meet you friends of Dorothy."

Proper introductions were made and 16 explained his reasons for traveling to the Emerald City. "I will not be any trouble for I don't require food or sleep."

"Well I say he can come. What say you Goku?"

"It's fine by me. It'll be great to make a new friend."

"That's settled then" Gohan exclaimed "Let's eat."

All those with stomachs began to chow down with relish. Dorothy leaned over to Gohan and said "I think I saw Mr. 16 at the Cell Game now I think of it."

"You did. This one seems mostly the same as the android I know. He's a bit more confused with emotions but that's about it."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Goku wanted to know.

"They are discussing the version of me that exists in their home universe. I apologize for eavesdropping children, my ears are very powerful."

They assured him that it was okay. They finished breakfast and were soon back on the Yellow Brick Road.

"I would offer to speed our travel by flying" 16 said "but unfortunately my circuits were damaged when I was caught in a storm and struck by lightning. I have not been able to fly since."

Gohan observed "The 16 in my world was built very well and a lightning bolt wouldn't have damaged him. I thought you'd be the same."

"It was a freak accident; one that probably could never be repeated."

"It's okay Mr. 16. It's a very nice day to be out walking."

"By the way Dorothy" Gohan began "I've been meaning to ask you, aren't those shoes uncomfortable?"

"Actually no. You'd think they would be but they're very comfortable."

"It must be part of their magic. I wish we knew what the other powers are."

They passed the morning in pleasant conversation and lunch consisted of leftover fish and wild berries. As they ate a bird landed on 16's shoulder and he smiled at it.

"I like birds. Their music is quite nice to listen to."

Goku asked "Won't it be nice when you'll be able to really appreciate it?"

"Yes"

"Just like it will be nice for me to be able to properly think."

"It seems to me that you can already."

"I know a few things but I'm still really stupid."

16 didn't argue but gently stroked the bird. Gohan said "I think we should get moving again."

Everyone agreed and they continued the long journey. The forest seemed to go on forever without end even after they had walked for several more hours.

Dorothy collapsed to the ground and said "I can't walk another step."

Goku observed that the sun would be soon setting and they had better find a place to spend the night. Suddenly 16 looked very alert.

"I can sense people around us. They surround us on all sides."

As soon as he said it a band of ten men jumped out with swords and clubs forming a tight circle on all sides. They were all dressed in various clothes of varying states of decay. One of the burliest men stepped forward from the pack.

"You picked a wrong day to take a walk my friends. Hand over anything of value or face the wrath of the Dark Lions."

Another man said "Hey Kal check out those shoes."

"Well spotted. These must be them wanted children we heard tell about. You're all coming with us."

"We are not!" Gohan spat at him but the bandits were too fast. In a matter of seconds a length of chain had been looped around the travelers and pulled tight.

"Struggle all you like" Kal jeered "That chain is an invention of the good ole' Wicked Witch of the East. Stole that little beauty not too long ago. There's nothing that can escape from it."

It was true; the gang was stuck tight and was being dragged along deeper and deeper into the trees. "The boss is sure going to be pleased ain't he Kal?"

"Yes indeed. Ah home sweet home."

They had arrived at a forest clearing with a fire burning in the middle of a ring of tents. More bandits were moving about performing various duties and serving supper to the man sitting on a rough throne.

"What do we have here Kal?"

"The children our scout found out about along with their friends Lord Yamcha."


	11. The Cowardly Lion

Chapter 11: The Cowardly Lion

"Well, well, well" Yamcha stood and began to circle the captives. "Now this is a pleasant surprise. You little fugitives should merit quite a sum in award money."

"Excuse me sir" Goku spoke up "I just got free and I really don't want to be here so would be so kind as to let me and my friends go?"

Gohan and Dorothy shook their in silence as the thief king laughed in the face of their naive friend. "It really doesn't matter what you want does it? What matters is the pleasure of our new queen and how she's going to award us. Take them away, Kal."

"Yes sir" Gohan noted resentment in the thief's voice as they were led toward a large storage tent. He muttered to himself as he made sure the prisoners were secure "Yes sir, no sir, I'll be happy to do all the work while you take the credit sir! Sometimes he really gets under my skin!"

He stormed out without a backwards glance and the travelers were alone. "Well this day certainly de-railed" Gohan joked.

"Where is Toto?" 16 wanted to know "He is not here?"

"He ran away when we were ambushed" Dorothy answered "I hope he's alright."

"As do I."

They fell into silence and could feel the agonizing passage of time. The sun had already set leaving the prisoners in total darkness. Gohan tried in vain to squirm into a more comfortable position but he was wedged very tightly between Goku and 16.

Goku complained "I'm hungry. You think they'd at least feed us something."

Dorothy said "Well prisoners aren't usually treated with all that much respect, Goku."

"That's just mean."

16 cut Dorothy off before she could respond; "I sense something living nearby. I believe it is Toto."

Immediately the tent was filled with barks and the groups was jostled slightly as the dog jumped into his owner's lap.

"Oh Toto, you found us!"

Toto barked excitedly and licked Dorothy's face. "I'm glad to see you too but you need to be quiet or we'll get in more trouble."

As if on cue, the light from a lantern appeared at the tent flap. Yamcha stepped inside and said "What is going on here?"

He received his answer in the form of a growling dog stepping into the lamplight. Gohan was surprised to see Yamcha's face go white. "Where did he come from?"

"He's my dog and you better be nice to him because he can get mighty protective of me."

"Well just keep him quiet so we can sleep."

"Can we have some food" Goku asked "Or even better, a bathroom break?"

The king of the Dark Lions flinched and Gohan saw his eyes move over Goku's and 16's strong, toned muscles. He recovered quickly and said "Just so you can escape, no sir."

"Are you afraid of us?" the young half-Sayian asked.

"What! You insult me with your question boy!"

16 said "Judging from your increased heart rate coupled with other biological tale-tell signs, you are indeed afraid."

Yamcha displayed surprise at 16's knowledge and Toto stopped growling. He seemed to be regarding the man before him with pleasant curiosity. Dorothy, who was facing away from this scene, craned her neck around Goku the best she could so that all were watching as the little dog decided to nuzzle against Yamcha's leg. He stepped back in surprise but Toto simply barked happily and stepped forward.

"Toto is usually an excellent judge of character" Dorothy noted "I suppose Yamcha can't be all bad."

"I don't know about that" Gohan responded "He is planning to sell us to the Wicked Witch of the West."

"That's right I am!" he announced with a tad more force than was necessary. "I'm going to bed and if you keep me or my men awake with your silly noise, the consequences will be severe."

He stormed out of the tent and Toto returned to Dorothy's lap. "Of course he could be wrong this time."

"I do not like this" said 16 "Perhaps it would have been better to stay in the woods."

"I don't think so" Goku responded "At least I'm glad I came."

"In spite of us being captured and sold to the most evil woman in Oz?"

"Yep. If I hadn't met Gohan and Dorothy, I'd still be a miserable slave. I'm glad that I met my wonderful friends and had at least a few days of happiness."

"That does not make much sense and yet I agree. Being with people who like me and understand me has been very brief yet very pleasant."

"Yes it has" Gohan agreed "I'm just sad that we got the two of you into this mess."

Dorothy agreed but Goku said "Haven't I just said I don't mind. I'm sure everything will turn out alright in the end."

Nobody was quite as optimistic as he was but their spirits rose. Dorothy yawned "I'm really sleepy. We might as well rest."

Goku said "You said it; I sure could use some sleep."

"I do not require sleep but I will remain quiet for your benefit."

Outside the tent, Yamcha was absolutely amazed that these people could remain so calm and optimistic in the face of peril. There friendship seemed to be the source of their incredible strength.

A voice broke him out of his thoughts "Lord Yamcha are you alright?"

"Oh Kal; of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seemed deep in thought. Are the prisoners bothering you?"

"Not at all."

"That's good. I'll leave you to get some rest; we have a big day tomorrow."

Yamcha shuddered as Kal walked away. He didn't entirely trust his second in command but knew the ruthless criminal could be vicious when crossed. He cast one last glance back at the prisoners tent before heading to his own deep in thought.


	12. Yamcha vs Kal

Chapter 12: Yamcha vs. Kal

"Wake up, come on guys wake up!"

Gohan stirred in sleepy confusion as did his companions. 16 had been in a state of deep mediation so as not to disturb his organic friends and even he was slow to grasp the situation. "What is happening?"

Once again Yamcha urged them to wake up. He was holding the key to the enchanted chain. "We've got to get going."

"We….going…." Dorothy stuttered "What's going on here?"

The thief king took a deep breath and said "Please bear with me. This is the bravest thing I've ever done in my entire life and I'm terrified." He took another deep breath and continued "I listened to you guys last night after I pretended to leave and, frankly, I was bowled over by your friendship. I've never known anything like that but I can't rip it apart by handing you over to the witch."

"You're letting us go?" Goku exclaimed.

"Yes but on one condition; it'll be pretty obvious someone let you go and Kal already has shaky trust in me so you've got to take me with you. At least until we're safe."

Gohan now noticed that Yamcha had a fully packed bag strapped to his back. "But…but…what about the Dark Lions?"

"Well I was never really cut out to be a thief anyway" Yamcha shrugged "Now quickly, do we have a deal?"

Gohan considered, Yamcha's change of heart seemed to be genuine and if it wasn't he, Goku and 16 could easily take him. The travelers glanced at each other and all nodded.

"Great! Let's go."

He unlocked the chain and the four friends stood and stretched. Toto was fortunately asleep so Dorothy simply carried him as they slipped through the camp in the dawns light. They often had to slip behind tents or trees to avoid detection by a patrolling sentry. Finally they reached the edge of camp and slipped into the trees.

"I think we're home free" Yamcha whispered "Just a little further and then we'll make a break for it."

"Weren't you even going to say goodbye" a new voice asked and Yamcha's face turned white. Kal smiled and said "I knew you were too lily livered to lead us properly and here's my proof!"

"Now Kal let's just discuss this…"

"Discuss! I'm disgusted that I ever allowed myself to be lead by you! Oh men, we have a traitor in our midst!"

His final sentence was shouted to the whole camp who began to converge on the group. "_Lord _Yamcha is abandoning his post. I believe we know what the penalty for that is."

"Run" Yamcha screamed "Just run."

They obeyed and bolted in the direction he had indicated. Gohan could hear the band of thieves giving chase and even a smattering of gun fire. He screamed in rage as a bullet visibly whizzed past Dorothy. He knew their assailants would not be aiming to kill but it still incensed him. He stopped to make his stand and found Goku doing the same.

"16 is taking care of Dorothy" the angry Sayian informed Gohan "Let's make sure these guys don't mess with us again."

Gohan nodded his agreement and began to unleash nearly a lifetime's worth of martial arts training on the Dark Lions. They quickly got the message and turned tail in fright.

"Cool" Yamcha exclaimed "Now let's catch up to the others."

Dorothy and 16 were at the edge of a ravine that ran through the forest.

"What do we do now?" she wanted to know but Yamcha already had the answer.

"There's a rope bridge not far from here." They reached in no time at all and he said "It's old but it should hold if we go one at a time."

16 went first, to test its stability. The bridge sagged and creaked but he made it followed quickly by Goku, Gohan, and Yamcha. He was halfway across when Dorothy gave a scream of fright and rushed onto the bridge at the appearance of Kal. He was faster than the girl and instantly had her in his clutches.

"Well my dear, we meet again."

"Let her go" Yamcha demanded but Kal only laughed. "This girl is my meal ticket, her and her shiny footwear."

The others stood watching helplessly because adding their weight to the already strained bridge would be perilous. Yamcha too seemed frightened to move as he glanced over the edge to the river far below.

"That's right you coward. Just stand there. I'm sure Dorothy understands that her supposed savior is nothing but a loser."

Kal started to back away but Yamcha, who had just glanced into Dorothy's terrified eyes, shouted "NO!" and landed a punch right into Kal's nose.

Kal recoiled and Dorothy slipped out of his arms. He dove for the fleeing girl but received Yamcha's knee in his stomach. He recovered quickly and tackled Yamcha, who had been about to lead the frightened Dorothy off the bridge. The two men slammed hard onto the rotting wood and the entire structure shook knocking Dorothy to the ground as well.

"Run Dorothy!" Yamcha shouted as he tried to throw Kal off of him. Dorothy tried to get to her feet but the bridge was too unstable. Yamcha finally managed to throw Kal off and twisted to punch him. His assailant was thrown back and he helped Dorothy to her feet.

"Get going. I'll take care of this guy." Not stopping to check if she obeyed he turned to Kal only to be kicked in the stomach. Yamcha straightened up and punched back; however Kal was ready and they found themselves grappling for a physical advantage.

"Maybe you're not so spineless after all but I will prove that I am worthy to lead the Dark Lions."

"You can have them; I'm done with that life."

"Oh but you can't just turn your backs on us so easily. You need to be taught a lesson and I'm going to do it. I will de-throne you."

"I've already said I don't care about that! Just leave me and my friends alone!" He gave a mighty shove that sent Kal flailing backwards. The bridge shook wildly as ropes began to snap. Yamcha decided it wise to abandon the battle and get himself to safety. He doubled back when he heard Kal yell. The thief had been thrown over the side and was dangling for dear life. Against his better judgment, Yamcha reached out a helping hand but the stubborn fool wouldn't take it. The bridge finally gave way and snapped cleanly in half. Kal feel head over heels into the water far below and Yamcha barely grabbed a loose rope and cried in pain as he slammed into the cliff wall.

"A little help" he called up to his comrades. Goku and Gohan were already pulling him up. At the top Yamcha couldn't even stand up because he was shaking so badly "I was so terrified!"

"Oh but you were wonderful" Dorothy exclaimed as she hugged him tightly "You overcame your fears and saved me."

"Barely. I was trembling on the inside. I wish I could be truly brave and never feel fear at all."

Gohan said "I don't know if that's real bravery."

"Well it's what I want."

Then come with us to the Emerald City. Maybe the Wizard can help you. I mean the worst he can do is say no."

"You guys would let me come with you? I mean I doubt Kal and his men will ever want to mess with us again so the deal is technically done."

Goku said "You called us friends so why shouldn't you come along?"

Everyone nodded agreement and Yamcha grinned "In that case, let's get ourselves to the Yellow Brick Road! We've got a Wizard to see!"


	13. The River

Chapter 13: The River

Yamcha proved to be a fine travelling companion. He had had a brainwave on how to cut some time out of their journey and was actually leading them away from the Yellow Brick Road.

"There's a river that flows all around the Capitol District, you see? It goes in a big circle and finally empties into Turtle Lake in the South. But the Emerald River, that's what it's called, is feed by a few smaller streams and rivers as well as underground springs."

Gohan cut in "So if we could float down one of these rivers, we'd be that much closer to the Emerald City?"

"Exactly! We'll have to make some sort of raft or boat but…"

"Leave that to me" 16 intoned "I can handle it."

"Great! Ah here we are" they arrived at the bank of the same river they had bathed in the day before only much further down "Well we'll leave it up to you 16."

As he collected logs and worked on the raft, the rest of the group had a meal break consisting of the fruit and dried meat Yamcha had in his bag.

"So how did you get mixed up in that sort of life anyway?" Dorothy was curious "You seem too nice to be a thief."

"To tell the truth, this kindness is surprising me. I like it though. Anyway there's not much to tell. I was orphaned as a kid and traveled for a while stealing food and money to survive. I became rather good at it and was discovered by the Dark Lions. They took me in and I eventually became their king. It was a decent life but I didn't have any real friends though I never let on how lonely I was. You guys seemed like the perfect escape from both my prison like life and my embarrassing cowardice."

Goku said "My life was pretty much a prison sentence as well until Gohan and Dorothy came along." He was interrupted by indignant barks and hastily added "And Toto too of course. You kids are good luck charms."

They blushed speechlessly and shoved more food in their mouths so they wouldn't have to say anything. Thankfully 16 called out "The raft is finished."

It was a large and sturdy looking conveyance with two long poles to guide their progress. Everyone complimented him on his speed and climbed aboard. Goku and 16 each took a pole and shoved off. The ride was smooth and they made good time. The pilots had very little to do as the current was strong but gentle.

"This was a really good idea Yamcha. We'll get there in no time."

"Thanks Gohan. Hopefully the witch's soldiers won't think to look here." He shuddered a bit but didn't say anymore on the topic.

They passed the remainder of the morning in peace and Yamcha finally said "We should be coming to the edge of the forest very soon."

Dorothy exclaimed "Hooray! It will be wonderful to be in the open sunlight again."

Goku asked "I don't know much about rivers but is it good or bad that we're speeding up?"

"Uh I would think bad."

Indeed the current was picking up speed. "Well it shouldn't be too bad" Goku said "We've still got control of the raft."

"I should hope so" 16 said "Because we're going to need that control very soon."

Everyone looked where he was pointing and saw that the water ahead was littered with logs and rocks. "There was a storm not long ago, this must be where the debris washed up."

"Hang on everybody" Goku called out as the raft slammed into a log. Everyone was jarred and Toto began to yap but they were fine. Goku and 16 shoved against the log with their poles and managed to dislodge the raft. The next few minutes were rough as the pilots did rapid maneuvering trying to keep the little vessel on course.

"Maybe it would have been better to walk after all" Yamcha said apologetically after a particularly nasty bump against a rock. "I had no idea this mess was here."

Gohan and Dorothy assured him it was alright "It's almost over after all."

16 said "Someone is crying, it is soft but I can hear it."

He pointed to a young woman stranded on a log. Her brown cloak had made her blend easily into the wood; if 16 had not spotted her they might have floated on past. "Should we help her?"

"Of course we should" Goku said already steering in her direction "Hello, are you in trouble?"

She looked up; she had long brown hair and a delicate build. "Oh yes please!"

"Come aboard then, we'll get you out of here in no time."

She scrambled onto the raft and sat shaking in fear until they'd passed the last bit of storm debris and were in gentle waters once more. She finally calmed down enough to speak "Thank you kind strangers. My name is Flora Belle. I was trying to use the river as a shortcut but my boat smashed against the rocks and sank. I only barely managed to get on that log and then I was stuck there. It would be too dangerous for someone like me to have tried to swim to shore in those waters you see."

The group introduced themselves and explained where they were going. "How exciting! I'm not going as far as the Emerald City but I wish all of you the best of luck."

"Why were you in a hurry to get down river?" Yamcha asked

"I was going to surprise my family by arriving early but that didn't work. I was also hoping to give them some of these flower wreathes I made." She pulled a beautiful chain of flowers from her bag and said "Oh joy, they are not ruined. Here why don't I give you all some as my thanks? Oh please accept them, they make fine necklaces and I always make too many anyway."

Everyone, wanting to be polite, accepted a wreath and placed them around their necks. "They suit you. You can drop me off here if you please."

They had left the forest behind and were coasting through gentle fields of grass with houses dotted about. Goku and 16 pulled up onto the shore and asked if she was sure she could find her way. "Oh I'll be fine; my family lives just over those hills. Farewell and thanks again."

The travelers shoved off again and Goku smiled "That was nice. We got to help someone."

Gohan agreed and then yawned. "Wow, I really didn't rest well last night." Goku yawned a response and everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, Flora Belle stopped and began pushing buttons on her watch. "This disguise generator is really handy. I'll show 17 that a little careful planning can save a lot of wasted time and effort." The form of the delicate brunette melted away revealing the blonde haired Android 18.


	14. Poppies and Hermits

Chapter 14: Poppies and Hermits

The strong current carried them swiftly past many a town and soon they were approaching a fork in the river.

"The mouth of the Emerald River!" Yamcha exclaimed "Just get us to the other side and we'll walk from there."

This was easier said than done, the Emerald River was both wide and deep meaning the poles didn't touch bottom. Finally they resorted to paddling with their hands and, after a few close calls where it looked like they were going to tip over, they were safely on the shore.

"We…we…made it" Goku panted "Emerald City here we come…after a take a short rest."

The others nodded. Everyone except for 16 was sitting on the grass with their eyes drooping heavily. "What is the matter with all of you?"

"I don't know" Dorothy yawned "I'm really tired all of a sudden." In her lap, Toto had already dropped off and his mistress looked like she was about to do the same.

"But why? Surely paddling across the river wasn't that exhausting."

"It shouldn't have been" Gohan mumbled "Just give me a minute and I'll…be…fi…" He collapsed onto his back and was instantly asleep. Dorothy did the same to 16's astonishment. "Goku, Yamcha what is going on?"

"Beats (yawn) me. I'm not (yawn) smart re…mem…ber…" He was out like a light and Yamcha had curled up near him and begun to snore.

"I…I…I do not understand! What could be causing this..." he caught sight of the ring of flowers around his own neck "Could it be the flowers?"

As he said it, the flowers on his friends began to grow at an alarming rate and the resulting vines began to tie them up. The vines on Dorothy seemed unable to touch her shoes but the rest of her was still being bound (albeit slightly looser than the others).

16 ripped the wreath from his own neck and hurled it into the river. He began tearing at his comrades' constraints but to no avail as they grew back faster than he could cut them. He briefly considered burning the sinister plants with an energy blast but realized that would harm or even kill his friends.

"Help!" he shouted "Somebody help me!" He dared not leave his friends but he knew he couldn't solve this on his own. "Please somebody help!"

"Alright I'm coming, stop shouting!" 16 looked up and saw a bald old man wearing sunglasses floating towards him on the back of a sea turtle. The turtle pulled up to the shore and the old man stepped off. "Oh my, this is a pickle."

"Can you help them? They are my friends."

"Just give me a bit of quiet, I'm thinking." He had removed his sunglasses and was peering at the flowers carefully. "Poppies"

"What sir?"

"These are a special breed of poppies found only in the West. I believe Bulma created them herself. Thankfully I have something that should help."

He dug in his bag for a few minutes before extracted a jar of fine powder. He sprinkled it liberally over the tangled flowers which began to shrivel and wither. 16 and the kind stranger pulled the blackened vines off of the sleeping people.

"There that should do it. Just give them a minute to wake up and they'll be right as rain. Now why weren't you affected by the flower's scent?"

"I suppose it is because I am an android and I can not smell flowers. They are pretty however."

"But deadly. Anyway my name is Roshi; what should I call you my fine mechanical gentleman?"

"I am Android 16 but they simply call me 16. That will do."

"Well 16 your friends seem to be waking up."

"Uh what happened?" Gohan asked sleepily.

16 and Roshi explained together and the introductions were made. "It's a very good thing I was passing by because you guys were about to enter stage two, where the vines strangle you. Maybe not you my dear because of those shoes, but you would have been in a deep coma and ripe for the kidnapping."

"How do you know so much about it sir?" she asked.

"I've lived a long life and traveled a lot. My sister, Baba, and I have cooked up quite a few antidotes for Bulma and Launch's vile creations."

Dorothy said "The Witch of the North is your sister!"

"The precise reason I live in the south. Turtle Lake is so named because my turtles and I make its central island our home. I was on my way there when I heard your friend calling for help. He really cares about you guys judging by the way he was screaming." He had been rummaging in his bag and finally pulled out a flask of tea and some nutrient bars. "Eat up guys, you need to get your energy back."

Everyone graciously accepted their food and allowed Roshi to keep talking "Seems you've made rather a bad enemy of the Witch of the West. Her scouts find you even when your off the beaten track. Seems you all need to get the Emerald City ASAP."

"How did all of this happen?" Gohan inquired "I mean a witch ruling each providence? There is one for the South as well right?"

"Well technically there is a Witch of the South but she's not the ruler. As for the other three, my sister came into power because she made a name for herself during the Sayian scuffle before they were subdued by Bulma. They were left without a leader and the people liked her. Launch spirited her sister away but I'm 99% certain she's Bulma's prisoner. And she's the one shrouded in mystery. It's said that her powers are the result of her own genetic experiments. She gained great powers in exchange for a mysterious weakness."

Goku said "Interesting. Well thank you a bunch Old Timer but we need to get going like you said."

The others tried to apologize for his rudeness but Roshi just laughed "Old Timer, eh. I like your spunk, my boy. Well safe journeys all. Glad I could be off assistance."


	15. The Emerald City

Chapter 15: The Emerald City

The little group was speechless with awe and excitement. Even Yamcha, who had only just joined the crew, trembled with anticipation as they gazed at the sprawling city on the western horizon.

"We're almost there guys" he finally managed to say "I just wonder if the Wizard will actually see us."

"Only one way to find out" Gohan answered "Let's go!"

The group began to run and continued to do so until the organic members were short of breath and had stitches in their sides. The slowed to a walk but kept up the quick pace arriving at the outer wall of the city in an amazingly short amount of time. The massive city gates were wide open but guards were standing sentry at either side. Gohan noticed with a slight smile that one of these guards was Krillin.

He turned to his comrades and said "We need to find out how to get in contact with the Wizard so I say we talk to one of these guys. Agreed?" Everyone nodded and he approached Krillin's counterpart. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Hello. How may I help you?"

"Well my name is Son Gohan" at this point everyone individually introduced themselves "and we need to know how to get an audience with the Wizard. Where do we go, who do we talk to, that sort of thing so if you get point us in the right direction it would be very helpful and save us a lot of time."

Krillin's face had gone white "Are you serious! You're asking to see the Wizard, Oz himself?"

"I didn't know that his name was actually Oz but yes."

"Nobody gets to see him. Even in official state meetings he's either behind a screen or sends someone else to speak for him. I'm sorry but common folk like you don't have a hope."

"But we really need his help" Dorothy chimed in "We were sent by Baba, the ruler of the North."

At this Krillin's eyes wandered to her feet and he gave a slight yelp "Wait a minute; those shoes! Are you two the children whose house killed Launch!"

"Yes, although it was not by choice I assure you."

Gohan said "So you see, we need his help to get back home. We don't belong here."

Goku said "And the three of us have things we'd like to discuss with the Wizard as well, but obviously Gohan and Dorothy are in the most need."

Krillin still looked doubtful so Dorothy pleaded "Oh please, isn't their anything we can do? Surely the Wizard had audiences with his people every once in a while?"

"Not that I know of…" He glanced at the Silver Shoes again and said "Tell you what, just hold on while I call up to the palace and talk with them. I don't promise anything but I'll have tried."

They thanked him and waited as he entered the guardhouse and placed the call. "We probably don't have a hope" Yamcha said.

Goku told him to be positive "Dorothy and Gohan are pretty famous so maybe he'll want to see them."

"But possibly not us" 16 chimed in "The three of us may not be allowed."

They fell into silence until Krillin returned to them with a bemused expression "This must be your lucky day because I was told to arrange passage to the palace for all of you. Don't get your hopes up just yet but once they confirm your identities you just might be allowed in."

They thanked Krillin abundantly and piled into the horse draw carriage he had secured for them. The group gazed in awe at the grand buildings and parks they passed. The streets were clean, the people were smiling, and it appeared all in all to be a wonderful place to live. Much of it was indeed painted green and many buildings were adorned with green lights.

But all of this was nothing to the palace itself. It was a grand structure in the center of the city which appeared to be decorated with real emeralds. They disembarked from the carriage at the palace gates and, after the driver had a word with the guards, they were escorted through a beautiful garden, up a marble staircase, and into the palace itself. They were told to wait in the entrance hall and that someone would be along shortly.

"This is really exciting" Goku exclaimed.

"Yeah" Yamcha agreed "I've never experienced anything like this in my life."

They hushed as two important looking men approached. One prepared to take notes while the other said "You are indeed a strange collection of travelers. Now before the Wizard will see you we must confirm a few things. Those are indeed the Silver Shoes formerly owned by Queen Launch?"

"Yes they are" Dorothy said, slipping one off so he could examine it. He didn't touch it but both men did gaze at it very intently for almost a whole minute. The speaker nodded and said "That appears to be in order which confirms that you are indeed the girl whose house landed on the ruler of the East. But who are these three?"

"Friends we met along the way who, if the Wizard would be so kind as to see them, have things they wish to discuss with him."

"What sort of things?"

Goku said "They're kinda personal but we did help escort these two safely here. If the Wizard is interested in seeing them doesn't it, forgive me if I'm wrong, make sense he'd at least consider meeting with us as thanks?"

"That, sir, is not for me to decide but I will pass your remarks on to His Majesty. Very well, we've seen enough. Please come this way and await further instruction."

They were left in a small but comfortable parlor. Everybody was too nervous to speak and the minutes crept slowly by. Finally they were joined, not by the men who interviewed them, but a kind looking young woman.

"Greetings, my name is Jellia Jamb and I have been sent to inform you that the Great Oz has consented to see you." Everyone began to whoop and cheer meaning it was a few minutes before Jellia could continue "But he is busy for the remainder of the day and will see you tomorrow. You are to be given comfortable rooms here in the palace in the meantime.

Everyone was sad they had to wait another night but was grateful he had accepted their requests for a meeting at all. "We'll be going home soon Dorothy!"

16 said "And yet we will be losing two wonderful friends. But that is unavoidable as you must return to your lives and families."

"Thank you all for understanding" Dorothy said

"You're welcome" Yamcha answered "Now about these rooms, do they include room service?"

"Of course."

Goku said "Then let's go I'm starving."

Everyone laughed and spirits were high as they were lead to their quarters.


	16. The Wizard

Chapter 16: The Wizard

Gohan awoke bright and early with a smile on his face. It was the first time in several nights that he had slept in a comfortable bed and besides, he was seeing the Wizard today. He hummed a bit as he stood and stretched. Deciding to do this appointment properly, he walked to the adjoining bathroom and ran a hot bath. He scrubbed away all the dirt of his journey down the Yellow Brick Road, dried himself, and dressed in a semi-formal suit found in his closet.

At this point there was a knock at the door. "Come in."

It was Jellia Jamb with a breakfast tray "Good morning. I see you found the clothes we provided."

"Yeah thanks, it fits great."

"If you like, I can have your clothes washed for you while you're meeting with the Wizard."

"That'd be great!"

"All right then. The Wizard will be expecting you and Dorothy at 9:30, so be ready."

A glance at the clock revealed that the appointment was in less than half an hour. "Thanks but what about our friends?"

"They'll each be given a private audience after he's met with the two of you. Enjoy your breakfast and good luck!"

She departed and he tucked into the eggs, bacon, hash browns, and tea. All the while he felt so excited that he was finally going home to his mother today. She must really be in a right state and he prayed it wasn't affecting her pregnancy. He was so looking forward to being a big brother. He finished eating and was shocked to see how the time had flown.

He stepped out of his room and immediately saw Goku, 16, and Yamcha in the corridor. Yamcha had smartened himself up but the other two were exactly the same. He was trembling and looked afraid to open his mouth but Goku said "Good morning! You look nice."

"Thanks; where's Dorothy it's almost time?"

"Here I am" she announced emerging from her room in a green dress "Will one of you take care of Toto for me?"

"I will" 16 assured her and he took the little dog.

A butler approached and indicated for Dorothy and Gohan to follow. They were wished good luck by their friends and led down several corridors passing by plenty of guards. Finally they approached an imposing set of double doors and they were left to enter all by themselves.

"Ready Dorothy?"

"No" she smiled as they both took a handle and opened the doors. They stepped into a grand but surprisingly bare round throne room. The throne itself sat on a dais in the middle of the room but no one was sitting on it.

"We can't be early" Dorothy whispered "So where is he?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should…" but he was silenced by a brilliant flash of light. After a few blinks the children were able to focus on a giant bald head hovering over the throne.

"I am Oz, the Great and Terrible. What is it that you children want of me?"

"Um…Hello, my name is Son Gohan"

"And I'm…"

"Yes, I know who you are. You are the ones who killed the Wicked Witch of the East with a house."

"That was an accident" Dorothy insisted "A tornado carried us here from our own world and dropped the house on her."

"Our request, if you please, is for you to send us back home."

"And where exactly is home?" They explained and the head smiled a little but quickly went impassive again "Ah, yes your world is most familiar to me, as of course, all worlds are."

"Really?" Gohan exclaimed "You're the first person in Oz to know what we're talking about!"

"Do not be surprised; my knowledge knows few boundaries. Now as for your request..." he paused and the children waited breathlessly as he thought "Yes I will grant it."

Gohan and Dorothy hugged each other and began to whoop and shout but the head screamed "Quiet, I am not finished!"

They instantly fell silent and the Wizard continued "I will grant your request if you do something for me first. After all you are asking for quite a large favor."

"What do you want us to do?" Dorothy asked

"Kill the Wicked Witch of the West!"

Both jaws dropped simultaneously. Gohan felt ill as he asked "Are you actually serious?"

"The Great Oz does not joke, child! Bulma is a tyrant who cruelly oppresses her citizens and has now expanded her territory to the East placing them under her iron fist. Since you allowed this to happen by killing Launch, even if it was unintentional, you should correct it."

"But…but…" Dorothy said "With all due respect, if you are so great and powerful, why don't you take care of her?"

The room was shaken by a crack of thunder as the head roared "Insolent child! I graciously grant you an audience and this is the thanks I get! Kill her and you go home, that's the deal on the table. Take it or leave it!"

Dorothy had fallen to the ground in fear and even Gohan was trembling. The head's expression softened slightly and said "As I understand it, she's been trying to kill you so it would have been you or her in the end anyway. Just remember that she is very wicked and ought to be killed. You are dismissed."

With that the head vanished leaving Gohan and Dorothy in stunned silence. They didn't say two words to each other as they walked back to their waiting friends.

"What happened?" Yamcha asked

They told them everything the Wizard had said and they were all stunned "I can't believe this!" Goku exclaimed "You have to kill her before he'll send you home!"

They nodded as a butler entered to inform Goku that it was his turn. One by one, they met the Wizard but each time he had a different form. Goku was surprised to find a beautiful winged woman sitting on the throne, 16 was greeted by a ferocious monster similar to a rhinoceros, and Yamcha conversed with a giant ball of fire. However all of them received the same command "Kill the Wicked Witch of the West!"

The travelers gathered in Dorothy's room to discuss the situation. 16 said "I do not wish to kill anyone not even her."

"But" Yamcha countered "If we don't Gohan and Dorothy will never see their families again."

Gohan suddenly said "We should go to the West."

"You're actually going to try to kill her!" Dorothy asked in shock

"Not unless I really have no other choice. My plan is to investigate Roshi's theory about Lunch's whereabouts. I wonder if the Wizard would grant our wishes if we returned with the true queen of the East."

Nobody particularly liked going towards the woman trying to kill them but reasoned that Gohan had the most sensible plan. They would set out the following morning.


	17. 16's Battle

Chapter 17: 16's Battle

The gang of travelers was seeking without success a place to sleep for the night. They had been travelling for a full day with little rest and had entered a seemingly endless plain of tall grass. The wind rippled through the grass making it seem more like waves on the sea.

"We've entered an ocean of grass" Gohan observed.

"Yes but a very exposed one" Dorothy added "I hate the idea of having to sleep out in the open in this country."

"So do I but we can't travel by night, we need our rest."

16 said "Do not fear Dorothy; I will stay near you all night and stand guard."

"That does make me feel better 16, thanks a lot."

Goku said "I have a question; does anyone else smell cooking meat?"

Everybody, but 16, sniffed the air. "I do" Yamcha said "It seems to be right ahead of us."

"That might mean shelter" Dorothy exclaimed "Let's go."

They plowed forward with some difficulty because the setting sun was directly in their eyes but in short order they were approaching a modest campsite. It consisted of a teepee and a carefully constructed fire pit. A small dark complexioned boy dressed in deer skin was overseeing a roasting chunk of buffalo meat. He gasped in surprise when he saw the strange visitors but he quickly recovered and found his manners.

"Hello, my name is Upa. Who are you?"

Before they could answer a tall man who was unmistakably Upa's father emerged from the teepee and said "I am Bora and I must ask you to state your business."

Explanations and introductions were made and Bora's face softened. "Your story sounds like truth and I can see no deception in your eyes. You are welcome in our camp. Upa prepare some meat for them."

"Oh no, we can't take your food" Gohan insisted even though it was almost painful to smell its delicious aroma.

"I insist; you are our guests. You have a noble yet hard journey ahead and I wish to assist it. You must save your own stores of food for more urgent times of crisis.

Everyone thanked him and graciously accepted the food. It was even better than it had smelt and Goku actually moaned with pleasure while eating it.

"There is a man who loves food. Now I will tell you of our journey. We are travelling to the City of Emeralds on behalf of our people. Something must be done to save our land."

Upa said "The Witch destroys everything she touches. Whole forests are now fuel in her factories."

Bora nodded gravely "We who live off of the land are wounded the deepest. Those in the cities suffer but our very lives are danger as a result of her disrespect for nature."

"How terrible" 16 said "Our beautiful world is a gift to be cherished from the tallest of trees to the most humble of flowers."

Bora agreed "Yes. May I be forgiven for this but maybe she should be killed." He sighed deeply and fell silent. After a moment he said "Enough of this talk; we all need rest. You can pass the night with us in our teepee."

Everyone was glad to hear that and began preparing for bed. By now the sun had fully set and a silver moon illuminated the night. The grassy ocean was even more beautiful by moonlight. Before getting into the teepee Gohan wandered away a bit to relieve himself. He finished and was about to return to camp when he saw it; a black mass on the horizon moving ever closer.

"Hey guys! Red alert, something is heading our way!"

In no time at all the whole group was gathered around him and in short order they could clearly see that they were about to be invaded by a pack of wolves. 16 said "Everyone stand back. They can't hurt me like they can you."

Before anyone could protest a wolf was lunging at 16 who batted it away. Those that weren't fighting rabid wolves noticed that the beasts had been very obviously fitted with cybernetic parts. They were most likely not even in control of their own actions which 16 noted with rage. He now attacked with no restraint and sent energy blasts flying towards the poor creatures.

Gohan was amazed at the ferocity and power this gentle robot possessed. In no time at all they were surrounded by the corpses of forty beings half wolf and half machine.

"I could not allow them to continue to live in this pitiful state. I believe it to be an act of mercy to end their lives. Bulma is indeed a monster if this is what she does just to procure soldiers."

Bora said "We should move camp; this place is no longer fit for our rest."

"No" 16 insisted "As you said you all need rest and moving camp would be counterproductive to that aim. I will deal with the wolves."

"But…"

"Do not worry, I don't sleep."

Everyone reluctantly entered the tent and lay down to sleep. They talked a little about their plans but everyone was too rattled to talk for long. Sleep came very slowly but eventually so did the morning. Everyone left the teepee to find a strange sight; 16 was sitting with his eyes closed as if he were meditating or praying. His hands were covered in dirt and forty freshly made graves were laid out before him.

Dorothy approached him cautiously "16…Are you alright."

"Of course I am. I just wanted to give these wolves a decent burial as consolation for the horrors inflicted upon them."

Bora laid a hand on his shoulder and said "That was indeed a noble and good thing. Now our paths part but our hearts do not."

"I do not have a heart"

Bora did not respond but waved the travelers on their way and wished them good fortune.


	18. A Meeting and A Parting

Chapter 18: A Meeting and a Parting

Nobody said much as they travelled that day. The grasslands gave way to what must have once been a forest but now was simply a field with scattered stumps. 16 gazed upon this scene with a stern expression. They traveled on for about another hour and were about to take a lunch break when they spotted buildings on the horizon.

"It appears to be a town" 16 stated

"Should we go there?" Yamcha wondered.

"I think so" Goku said "We need to find out where Bulma lives so we can continue our search for Lunch. Besides someone in the town may know something about her."

Everyone agreed and they approached the town. It was quite small with few people in the streets. Most turned away in fear when they saw them.

"These people really do live in fear" Dorothy observed. Toto was bounding up and down the streets trying to find someone friendly. Finally he was scratched behind the ears by an elderly man with glasses.

"Hello there boy; who do you belong to?"

"That's my dog sir" Dorothy said

"Well bless my soul aren't you an interesting looking bunch. Why is that…Android 16?"

"You know of me sir?"

"Yes indeed. My own daughter helped create you."

"Your daughter…Is your daughter…"

"The Wicked Witch of the West? I'm very grieved to have to answer yes. You all may call me Dr. Briefs."

They started to give their names but he interrupted them "I know who you are. There are few people in this country that don't. Come with me to my house and rest." Nobody moved and he said "I am an old man and most of you are very strong; if I were going to betray you then it would be no problem to overpower me and escape. Come along."

They followed him into a small house filled with books and equipment "Sorry the place is such a mess. We hardly ever get company. Honey put the kettle on, we have guests."

"Really?" A blonde woman who looked much younger that her apparent age peered around a corner "Oh my!"

He informed her who they were and everyone crowed into the modest kitchen for some lunch. A grey haired toddler sat in a highchair near Mrs. Briefs' seat. "Who is that?" Gohan asked.

Dr. Briefs answered "That is my grandson Trunks."

"You mean Bulman has a child?" Dorothy asked in shock

"Yes. She, umm, had quite a lot of fun one night with the leader of the Sayians. She abandoned the child but I managed to rescue him."

"We're doing our best to raise him right" Mrs. Briefs said "Although we apparently failed with our Bulma."

"Now, now dear. Let's not start that in front of our guests. I believe that it's her tampering with her own DNA that turned into the monster she is now."

"Sir" Gohan said "I feel that I must tell you the Wizard sent us to kill your daughter."

"But we don't plan to do it" Dorothy added hastily "I wonder, do you know if the rumors of her holding Queen Lunch captive are true or not?" 

"She was certainly Bulma's prisoner at one time; if Lunch still lives she is there."

"Great" Goku said "How do we get to her so we can search for the lost Queen?"

"Well West City is still many days journey to the west of here. And once you do arrive what do you plan to do? Her home is a fortress."

"We'll figure something out" Gohan said "Dorothy and I simply must try."

"Dear, what about that gizmo you were working on?"

"Oh yes that." He got up and left the room but quickly returned with a pen "This pen is actually a cleverly disguised universal key that should open any electronic lock. It might help you sneak around."

"Thanks!" Gohan accepted the pen and slipped it into his pocket.

Goku said "We were told that Bulma has a mysterious weakness? Do you know anything about that?"

"Only that her altered DNA would most likely carry some kind of a detrimental side effect. People try to guess at ways to beat her but she guards her secrets well."

Yamcha said "Well thanks for all you've done for us but we shouldn't stay long."

"He's right" 16 agreed "If West City really is far from here than we should get back on our way."

Dr. and Mrs. Briefs bid them farewell and the travelers exited the house. But as soon as they were outside Dorothy screamed. Up above the sky was filled with fierce looking people in strange armor and with tails of apes. They descended upon the panicking town and began to abduct the travelers!

Gohan tried to fight them off but in his cursed state he was no match and he was soon struggling in the arms of Nappa. Goku and Yamcha were being subdued as well. Gohan managed to notice Dorothy being lifted off of the ground by Vegeta.

"Rememember" the Sayain Prince was shouting "take everyone but the android. You know what to do with him!"

16 had already injured several Sayians and even knocked a few unconscious but another group surprised him from behind and lifted him off the ground. Gohan watched in horror as they let go and he plummeted like a stone back to the ground. He saw no more for Nappa was already carrying him through the sky at a tremendous speed. He knew without doubt that they were being taken directly to the home of the Wicked Witch.


	19. Prisoners

**Hello again Faithful Readers! I really meant to update sooner but I had a bad case of writers block. Anyway, here's some new chapters for you with more to (hopefully) come very soon.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Prisoners

No time at all seemed to pass before the group was flying over a large and unpleasant looking city. It was just familiar enough to make Gohan cringe, so he wasn't surprised when they began to descend towards Capsule Corp. The Sayians with prisoners landed on the main balcony while the others circled the building. Bulma was lounging on a deck chair and wearing a strange but sleek golden helmet. She stood and addressed Vegeta.

"Very good." She waved her hands and wrist cuffs rose from the floor and clamped onto her captives wrists. "Now release them and leave me."

They were released, Vegeta gave a jerky bow and the entire party rose into the sky and was soon gone. Bulma removed her golden helmet and walked towards the prisoners. "We meet again" she said simply.

Gohan, who noticed that his movements were very limited, answered "The pleasure is most certainly not ours!"

"But aren't you here to kill me? The mechanics on my wolves were still functional and acted as a transmitter. I overheard your bed time talk, such as it was."

"And what are you going to do now?" Yamcha asked "Kill us?"

"As much as it might surprise you I don't think I will. Not yet anyway. Oh yes I've been trying to kill you since the children first landed in Oz but now I've had a thought; what if you're more useful to me alive? I could always use another Sayian, even if he is flawed. You, Mister Thief, will also make an excellent and rather handsome slave. As for the children, do you really think I'd pass up the chance to study live creatures from another world? You especially have my interest boy; there is something strange about you."

Gohan didn't respond to this but Dorothy said "And what about 16?"

The Witch shrugged and said "He was just a robot. I can make a hundred robots in an hour."

"He's our friend" Goku said "But I don't suppose that matters to you."

"Not particularly; come along now."

They discovered that they had no choice but to do as she said or else the cuffs would deliver a nasty jolt. They were led to a jail corridor and placed in different cells. Dorothy was locked up last; the Witch gazing longingly at the Silver Shoes as she sealed the cell.

"Very soon those marvelous shoes will be mine and then Oz will be mine." She seemed to be talking to herself and left without another word.

Goku said "Well at least we're sort of still together."

"If she wants my shoes so badly then why didn't she just take them?"

Gohan answered "I don't think she can; remember how she tried and failded the day we arrived? But she'll be trying her best to find a way." He reached into his sock and extracted Dr. Brief's special pen and began to examine it. "At least our hands are free for the moment."

Yamcha asked "Do you think that gizmo can get us out of here?"

"Probably but I don't think it would do us any good at the moment. Let's wait for night when everyone's asleep."

"That sounds smart" Goku said "What do you guys think?"

Yamcha and Dorothy agreed and they settled into wait. Toto whined and Dorothy cradled him in her arms but no more words were spoken. After a while, it could have minutes or hours for all they knew, 17 approached.

"Well this is a fun sight!" When nobody answered he pretended to pout and said "Aw that's not nice guys. At least say something."

Gohan said "Any chance we'll get fed soon?"

"Maybe, maybe not; if you're good little prisoners then your odds are much more likely. Anyway, now to business" he began unlocking Gohan's cell and continued "you're coming with me."

"No thank you" he said sarcastically as his cuffs reactivated and his wrists were drawn together.

"Not an option. Her Majesty wishes to make her initial examination. I'm sure it won't hurt a bit. But it might hurt a lot!"

He chuckled at his own joke as Gohan was forced to walk ahead of him. He paid attention to every doorway and corridor as he was led upstairs into a laboratory. Bulma was waiting wearing a lab coat and gazing at Gohan with a hungry look.

"Thank you 17, you may now leave us."

"I was hoping to watch the fun."

"I need to concentrate, now leave!" He did so and Gohan was left alone with the mad scientist. He was forced to strip butt naked and strapped to a table.

"Could you turn the heat up; I feel cold for some strange reason."

"Your sarcasm and defiance are almost amusing, boy. However I need to concentrate." She began to poke and feel his whole body with her hands.

"Careful what you're touching, we hardly know each other."

"Silence! Your attempts at comedy are distracting."

"_Oh I'm so sorry_."

She waved her hand and Gohan found himself struck mute. "That's better. Now what are you? I can sense both Human and Sayain energies. A half-breed like my child it seems. Perhaps I was a bit hasty where he's concerned."

Gohan was put through all sorts of tests; most of them painful. She took blood samples, skin samples, hair samples, elaborate X-rays, and some procedures he didn't even recognize.

"Simply fascinating" she said at last "The mixture of the two genetic makeups creates astounding amounts of strength and power. I could create a band of super warriors by cross breeding Sayians and Humans, even stronger than my current army. I believe I have enough data but I'll send for you if I need more."

He was allowed to dress and 17 was summoned to escort him back to his cell. "Well lab rat did you have fun?"

Gohan found he could answer "Oh yeah it was a blast."

"Cool. I wonder what she'll do with you now. You may be simply thrown out with the rest of the trash."

Gohan didn't respond as he was returned to his cell. 17 left and Dorothy asked if he was alright.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just pray that we can find Lunch and get out of here ASAP."

18 silently delivered food a little later along with the message that they were going to be put to work in the morning. They were left alone and they began to eat. "It doesn't taste very good" Goku sighed "but at least it is food."

Gohan checked his watch and decided to give it another few hours. Finally he used the pen to release everyone and they sneaked as quietly as they could down the corridor. The remainder of the prison floor branched in several directions so the gang split up. Gohan wandered the halls for a few minutes before hitting pay dirt; a blue haired woman dressed in rags huddled asleep in one of the higher security cells.

"Your Majesty?" he whispered as loudly as he dared "Your Majesty please wake up."

She awoke with a start and almost screamed with surprise. "Who are you?"

"My name is Son Gohan and…"

"You're the one you landed on my sister along with Dorothy!"

"Yes and I'm very sorry about that. I assure you it was an accident."

Her face had fallen but she said "It was probably for the best. She had gone about as bad as you can go. Now what are you doing here?"

He explained as quickly as he could and finished "So we can escape but it will take a little longer. We need to figure the best way out of here but I promise I'll do my best to have us out of here soon."

"What a brave child. You've endured more than anyone your age should have to and you have my thanks for my eventual freedom."

"This is just the tip of the iceberg of what I've had to endure but you're welcome. Good night Your Majesty."

"Just call me Lunch. Good night Gohan."


	20. Escape

Chapter 20: Escape

The prisoners were put to work early the next day. Dorothy was made to work in the kitchen while the boys were made to perform chores all around Bulma's house except for Goku, who was carted off to the lab. Gohan spent his morning scrubbing half of floors by hand and was very sore when they joined Dorothy in the kitchen for lunch.

"I can't wait to have this blasted curse lifted. I tell what, I've never appreciated my strength more than I do now that I've had this adventure."

Goku said "I'd rather have had your morning. Can you believe it; she fools around with my brain all those years ago and now she's poking around again! I think she's going to put me under the same control the others are."

Yamcha said "Well cheer up guys because I think I have our way out. I was set to re-organizing her store room and there's a service entrance in there. If we are very careful and the pen holds out we're out of here tonight!"

Everyone was pleased with this information but Dorothy asked "But what's to keep her from just dragging us right back? Those Sayians did an effective job the first time."

"Maybe we can stop her from calling them." Gohan said "Remember that gold helmet she was wearing; it's most likely what controls them. It makes sense that she'd need something to help her keep a band that size and that strong willed under her power."

"So" she responded "we need to get that helmet. Any ideas where it's kept?"

"Probably in her bedroom" Yamcha responded with a gulp "Don't tell me we're going to sneak in there while she's asleep?"

"We have to" Gohan said "she'll notice if we take the helmet earlier. We'll still have the androids to deal with but if we can ensure the Sayians won't be a problem, then we have a good chance of making it."

"Maybe we should go ahead and kill her while we're at it" Yamcha replied darkly "That is what we were sent to do."

"For one thing I don't like sinking to her level unless we really have to and secondly something like that could cause a great disturbance. It's safer to just sneak out and let her sleep."

Their allotted lunchtime ended and they returned to work. As Gohan went about his cleaning he made a careful mental note off the location of Bulma's room and worked out the best way there from the cells and onward to the storeroom. As he scrubbed the balcony his thoughts were interrupted by 17 who was lounging nearby and making snide comments.

"Oh servant boy, you missed a spot."

"Thank you for telling me, _sir_!"

"You certainly make a lot of sarcastic remarks. You struck me as a rather polite boy from my spying."

"I suppose I'm just not myself these days. I'd feel much better if my chi were release and we were allowed to walk away free."

The android rose unexpectedly and lifted Gohan up by the throat. He struggled just to breathe but 17 held his grip. "Listen kid, I like joking around as much as the next guy but if you annoy me too much something unpleasant may happen. I wouldn't want anything unpleasant to happen so you might want to find your usual polite self again." He dropped Gohan and left without another word.

The boy was shaken and his resolve to escape became even stronger, as if that were possible. Eventually they were put back into their cells for the night and they began the wait for their moment to make their move.

"Let's go" Gohan said as he unlocked his cell and moved to do the same to the others. Swiftly but silently (Dorothy sometimes muzzling Toto) they walked to Lunch's cell. This time she was awake and very glad to see them.

"Thank you once again for this."

"We're not out of the woods yet" Gohan said "I need to get the control helmet for the Sayians so they won't follow us."

Dorothy said "I could do it. You've been put through so much here already, let me do this."

"That's very brave Dorothy but no. I've had a lot more experience with this sort of thing, trust me."

Everyone wished him luck and he turned to begin his deadly mission. Suddenly Dorothy said "Wait!" and she came up beside him.

"What is it?"

She hesitated for a moment before kissing him on the check "For a bit of extra luck"

Gohan thanked her and walked away feeling slightly dazed. He walked up the stairs and down the hall as cautiously yet quickly as he could. His heart began to race as he approached the door to Bulma's bedroom and he had to pause outside it to calm himself. He used the pen to unlock it and opened it very slowly. Thankfully the hinges were well oiled allowing it to open smoothly and silently.

The Witch was sound asleep and snoring softly. Gohan trembled as he tip toed into the room. He smiled to himself when he instantly spotted the helmet on her bedside table. He tried not to even breathe as he approached the sleeping witch and reached for the helmet. As he lifted it off the table he bumped a glass perfume bottle causing it to fall over. Gohan froze as Bulma shifted at the sound of the noise but within seconds her snoring had commenced.

He tip toed quickly back out of the room, shut the door, and let out the breath he had been holding for almost a full minute. He looked down at the golden helmet realizing that this might have been a mistake because she would know something was amiss the very instant she awoke. Well it can't be helped now he thought to himself as he broke into a run to rejoin the others.

"I've got it; let's go!" They made their way to the store room and Gohan unlocked the door.

"The security on this place is pathetic" Yamcha noted.

Lunch said "That's because she rules by fear. No one is brave enough to attack her and even if they are they are sure to be killed by either her or her servants."

Dorothy said "So basically she's extremely arrogant. But what about all the robots she claims to be able to make?"

"Stationed in other places around her two provinces, one of them actually being mine. Now let's stop talking and get out of here!"

They unlocked the service entrance and left the building with great haste. As they ran through the streets of West City a smile came to the lips of every member of the groups because, for the moment anyway, they were free.


	21. Death of a Witch

Chapter 21: Death of a Witch

The small group of refugees traveled east as quickly as they could. They left West City as soon as possible and began to cross the barren plains. However progress was slow due to the travelers being tired and hungry and they stopped to rest at dawn.

"She'll be waking up soon" Dorothy said with some fear in her voice.

"Maybe she won't know where we've gone" Goku suggested

Gohan said "Her soldiers were able to find us before; remember when those poppies were planted on us?"

Yamcha said "We should keep moving. Goku asked about food and he continued "We're sure to find a town or city soon. Let's go."

And so they continued their weary journey and before long Yamcha was proved right as a town appeared on the horizon. It took about an hour to reach it and they were starving as they staggered over the city limits. It was a modest little settlement and the people were only just starting their daily business.

The travelers approached a woman beginning work in her garden and asked for some food. "Oh my, don't you all look…*gasp* is that Queen Lunch of the East!"

"I am. If you would please provide us with food and water I'll make sure it is paid for out of my treasury as soon as I'm returned to my throne."

"Oh that's not necessary at all Your Majesty! Lucy Wink at your service; please come in, come in."

In no time at all, the group was sitting at the woman's dining room table being served a feast and telling their story to her family. "And so we need to get back to the Emerald City as quickly as possible, stopping only to find 16" Lunch concluded.

The Mr. Wink said "Why don't you use the golden helmet to call the Sayians. They should obey you and they could take you to the Emerald City in a jiffy."

Goku said "That's a great idea! Why didn't we think of that?"

Gohan said "Possibly because it could turn out very dangerous. What if they're only loyal to Bulma or she's the only one strong enough to maintain control?"

"I doubt the first point very much" Dorothy said "They're her slaves remember? However the second one is worth thinking about. If they do get rowdy I have this but, on second thought, I doubt it would do much good."

She had pulled a device very similar to a gun out of her pocket and everyone recoiled. "I picked up during our escape; I thought it might be useful."

Mr. Wink said "You're right Dorothy that won't scare the Sayians at all but I still think the plan is worth a try."

Lunch said "At any rate, we need to be on our way. Thank you very much for the food."

Mrs. Wink insisted upon giving Lunch some proper clothes to replace the rags and then they were finally on their way. The plan was to try summoning the Sayians away from the town as a matter of safety. The family, especially the children, wanted to walk them to the other side of town and, as other town members felt the same way, they soon had a sizable crowd.

As they were crossing the town square Gohan noticed a large machine with multiple pipes and asked what it was. "That's our groundwater pump" Mrs. Wink explained "The only way this town stays alive."

"I imagine it would be a huge problem if a pipe burst" Dorothy commented but Mr. Wink shook his head.

"It's designed to seal off any breakage as quickly as possible. It…" he was interrupted by Toto's sudden barking.

"What is it boy? What's wrong?"

Dorothy's question was answered almost instantly as the ground shook and the crowd scattered because of a brilliant flash of light. Standing in the middle of this chaos was Bulma, the Wicked Witch of the West.

"So here you are" she said through clenched teeth "my naughty little prisoners!" She was shaking with anger and the scattered citizens seemed afraid to even move. "I tried to be kind to you and this is the thanks I get? Running away and theft! Well no more Miss Nice Guy, I'm getting those shoes and ending this game once and for all!"

Yamcha and Goku stepped in front of the group but Bulma blasted them with lightning from her hands. They collapsed barely conscious and while Lunch and Dorothy were attending to them, she held out her hand and Gohan was drawn to her. She clasped him by the collar and held him in the air.

"Let me go!"

"I was most angered to find you were gone boy; you and your unique genetics made for a fine trophy. However I do have enough data from you to be going on with and you are no longer necessary." Her hands began to glow and spark and Gohan gasped in pain. "However" she raised her voice significantly "I might be persuaded to let him live if I were to be given a certain pair of shoes."

"Don't do it Dorothy" Gohan shouted "Oz is more important than I am!"

"Shut up you!" He screamed as he was gripped by another spasm of pain. Dorothy removed the blaster from her pocket and aimed it at the Witch but she just laughed. "Would you risk killing your friend while trying to harm me? The shoes now!"

Much to her friends protests Dorothy slipped one of the shoes off and tossed it towards Bulma. It stopped in midair, vanished and re-materialized on her own foot. "Yes! Now give me the other one!"

"Release Gohan and promise our safe passage out of here first."

"Do not try to bargain with me girl." A ring of fire appeared around her and Gohan and it began to shrink "The flames will not harm me but what about dear Gohan. I wonder how long he'll scream before he's reduced to ash."

Dorothy's mind was in conflict; she knew how much trouble Oz would be in if Bulma had both shoes but she had to save Gohan. Suddenly, with very little thought involved, she fired a shot at the nearby pump. A large pipe exploded; the flames were extinguished drenching Gohan and Bulma.

The Witch screamed and dropped Gohan who immediately backed away. She continued to scream in apparent agony as she convulsed and was enveloped in thick black smoke. "No, not water! Anything but water!" Gohan and company watched in horror and she vanished behind the smoke but her screams continued for about a minute longer before mysteriously, and somehow horribly, silencing. The black smoke continued for a minute longer before finally dissipating revealing a silver shoe and puddle of charred goop. That was all that remained of the Wicked Witch of the West.

The crowds were locked in stunned silence. The pump had sealed itself as predicted but no one was attempting to survey it for any potential damage. Finally someone said "She's dead."

At that moment the people erupted in cheers and shouts of joy. The children and their companions were showered with praise and thanks. Someone gave Dorothy her shoe back and they were lifted onto the shoulders of the crowd.

"We're heroes!" Yamcha exclaimed

"Yes" Dorothy said "for killing yet another witch. I didn't even mean to do it."

Gohan who had been silent all this time said "Well I already know what one advantage to this is."

"What?"

"This!" He left the shoulders of celebrating citizens and erupted into the sky as a golden Super Sayian streak. "My curse is gone! I'm me again! And even better we've done what the Wizard asked. Our wishes are as good as granted!"

Everyone laughed and found that they couldn't stop laughing. They were so happy that it seemed like they would never be sad again.


	22. The Emerald City Again

**Hello again faithful readers (if I still have any lol). Here are two new chapters for you two enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 22: The Emerald City Again

The celebration of Bulma's death carried on for the rest of the day. The band of travellers was showered with praise and adoration while thousands of people insisted upon shaking their hands or hugging them. A party was held in the streets and everyone brought fine food and insisted that the heroes who had melted the Wicked Witch of the West be served first.

"I have officially died and gone to heaven" Goku declared as his fifth plate of food was pressed upon him.

"This is wonderful" Dorothy agreed "but shouldn't we be on our way back to the Emerald City?"

"Relax" responded Yamcha "Enjoy the party."

"It feels a little awkward" Dorothy said "Having a party because somebody has died, even if they were that evil."

Gohan said "Don't think about it that way. Keep in mind that these people have been oppressed for years and we're celebrating their freedom, not necessarily the death of Bulma."

She smiled "I suppose you're right" and reached for more mashed potatoes.

Later in the afternoon, the gang was surprised by the arrival of the Brief family. "The word is spreading like wildfire" Dr. Briefs explained "and we wanted to come talk to you people ourselves before you vanished back to the Emerald City."

"I'm so sorry" Dorothy said "It was I, after all, who accidentally…well…that is to say…"

"You killed her" Dr. Briefs said. He sighed and continued "I can't pretend that she didn't have it coming. Don't feel bad Dorothy; what's done is done and that's all there is to say about it."

"Yes sir. By the way, where is little Trunks?"

Mrs. Briefs answered "He'll be along any minute with a friend of yours."

The gang's confusion turned to excitement as 16 came through the crowds carrying the giggling little boy. "Hello everybody!"

It was hugs and cries of joy all around "We thought you were…" Gohan couldn't finish the sentence but the android simply laughed.

"I thought you knew me better than that. It takes a lot to damage me and those Sayians really didn't try very hard. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to be with you and assist during your captivity. We were forming a plan to save you but now that is not necessary."

"Oh Dr. Briefs" Gohan said suddenly "I almost forgot to thank you for the pen. It really came through for us." He made to hand it back but the scientist waved him off.

"Keep it; so that once you're home once more you'll never forget us."

"Thank you very much!"

Lunch said "Speaking of which, we should be on our way to the Emerald City. It's already late in the day and the Wizard owes you wonderful people some rewards."

"You're coming with us and not going back to your own people?" Yamcha asked

"I want to see Gohan and Dorothy off and the rest of you getting your desires. Besides I need to get to know this fine fellow." She nodded towards 16 who actually looked embarrassed.

And so a short time later the crowds had backed away forming a wide circle around the group. Gohan, not knowing what else to do, placed the golden helmet on his head and mentally called out for the Vegeta. He stood there concentrating very hard and was rewarded in very short order as the sky darkened with flying bodies and the Sayain Prince landed in front of him.

"What do you wish of us?" he growled in a voice that displayed disdain for even being here.

"Um" Gohan began feeling very strange giving Vegeta any kind of order "My friends need to be carried to the Emerald City. I can fly along beside on my own."

"Very well."

In less than a minute they were airborne and flying East at a very quick pace. Dorothy didn't look nervous at all but smiled and shouted in exhilaration. Gohan gave her the thumbs up and returned his focus to the journey. It was over rather quickly and soon Krillen was cowering as Sayians delivered them lightly to the ground.

"Your wish has been granted. Fare you well." Gohan was reminded of a certain dragon and giggled a bit as Sayains departed. He took off the helmet and turned to face Krillin.

"Hi!"

"Hi" he weakly returned

Lunch stepped forward (Krillen almost jumped a mile) and said "We wish to see the Wizard."

"I…I…I'll let him know." He entered the guardhouse and called up to the palace. It took him a surprisingly long time to reappear but when he did he said "The Wizard will see you at once."

The group was all smiles as they were escorted to the palace and receive by Jellia Jamb. "Welcome back everyone! Please come this way, this Wizard is waiting."

"Are we to see him one at a time again?" Dorothy asked

"No, you'll all be together this time. You people are quite amazing to meet him twice so close together."

They approached the doors to the Throne Room and she left them alone. They entered but found the room to be empty. "Hello!" Goku called out but there was no answer.

"He said he'd see us at once so I wonder what's going on" Gohan said.

"Maybe he's…" Dorothy began but was cut off by a booming voice cut her off.

"I am Oz the Great and Terrible. What do you want of me?"

"Why can't we see you?" Yamcha asked

"I am invisible and all around you. Now what do you want?"

Dorothy said "We want what you've promised us. We killed the Wicked Witch of the West and even freed Lunch, true Queen of the East."

"I can vouch for everything they say, Great Oz" Lunch announced.

"How did you do this?"

"I thought you knew almost everything" Gohan said before he could stop himself.

"Insolent brat! I can ask whatever question I like!"

Lunch answered "They melted her with water."

"Just plain water?"

"That's right."

There was silence before the Wizard said "Very good but I need time to consider all of your requests. Come back tomorrow."

There was instant outrage and the Wizard screamed "BE GRATEFUL! I COULD ASK YOU TO RETURN IN TWENTY YEARS! NOW GO AWAY!"

The loud noise frightened Toto who began running around frantically. Dorothy caught him after he pressed a secret button in the floor near the throne. The chair moved backwards revealing a hole in the floor with a ladder leading down to the floor below. The gang joined her and gazed down into a large room full of control panels, screens, and random pieces of machinery. Sitting at a microphone was a very frightened looking old man. He had thick grey hair and was wearing overalls.

"Who are you?" Lunch asked

The old man looked even more frightened at her question. "I'm…well I'm…the thing is…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Without opening his eyes he said "I am Oz, the Great and Terrible."


	23. The Great Humbug

Chapter 23: The Great Humbug

"What!" everyone exclaimed with one voice

"I'm afraid it's true; there's no use trying to deny it. Come on down."

They did just that and found that the room was bigger than they initially thought. Off in the corner 16 noticed the beast that had spoken to him and Yamcha saw a giant ball of cotton that could easily have been the fire ball.

"You're a fake!" the former thief exclaimed.

"Yes I am. I'm nothing but a humbug."

"I don't understand" Gohan said

"Let me explain, I owe you that much. My name is Oscar D. Zoroaster; I am a very talented stage magician from you're world children. That's right; I was born not far from where Dorothy lives. Since I had no family I travelled as I pleased in my hot air balloon doing all kinds of shows and expanding my knowledge of the art. One day several decades ago I was caught in a terrible storm and was unable to land. I held on for dear life and when the clouds cleared I came down in this country."

"Just like us" Dorothy said

"Exactly. I was immediately accepted as a great wizard because I came from the sky and could perform feats of "magic." It also helped that my balloon had my first and last initials painted on it for promotional purposes. Of course, by coincidence they formed the word Oz and as their king had just died they saw it as a sign and I was thrust into a ruling position. I found I quite enjoyed it but was terrified of being found out and attacked, so I used my tricks to create an aura of fear and mystery. Years later when I grew tired of the position; I could see no safe way out of it so I was trapped as king."

Lunch said "What an interesting story."

"You're not going to reveal me are you?"

Nobody answered right away. Yamcha said "I don't know, you did ask quite a lot of us only to find out that you can't grant our wishes."

"Yes, yes I realize I asked a lot of you and I do apologize. Quite frankly, I was trying to get rid of you and I never dreamed you'd actually try it."

"Well we did and you owe us!" Yamcha said hotly.

"My dear fellow, did you not ask me for courage? Well you have mountains of that already. You broke away from your people and made an unknown journey to see me with friends you'd only just met. You then proceeded to accompany those friends into the West to face the most dangerous woman in all of Oz. My friend, you most certainly have courage."

"But I was terrified through all of it."

"Welcome to the human race. Everybody gets frightened; courage means doing what is necessary in spite of your fear. Do you understand?"

A smile came to Yamcha's face as he said "Yes I think I do. Thank you sir."

"You're welcome."

Goku said "What about me? My brain…"

"Is obviously just fine. You've had the same adventures that Mr. Yamcha has been through and yet you stand before me. You have a brain that works just fine and it's experience that you want. Experience is the best teacher in the world and you get more of that every day just by living."

"That makes sense."

"I don't think you'll be able to help me so easily" 16 said sadly.

"What did you think when you said that? What thoughts were connected with that statement?"

"Well, I was sad…"

"Stop. You just proved you don't need help from anyone. You were sad; you have emotions which what a heart is any way."

"You care so much for animals Mr. 16. Mr. Zoroaster is right; you have a heart. I don't know why we didn't see it before."

"I didn't think about it that way. I have a heart!"

"Yes you do my fine sir."

"You are very wise." Lunch said "Even if you didn't really want the job I can see how you've done a great job as our king."

"You flatter this old man my dear. Actually, I'm very pleased to talk with you people like this. It has been far too long since I had a proper chat with anybody."

"Yes but what about Dorothy and me?"

Oscar gave Gohan a long hard look and said very slowly "That is a good question." He sighed and scratched his head "Let me think about that one; ask me again tomorrow. This time I really mean it."

"Yes sir" they responded a little sadly.

Lunch said "If you like sir I'll stay here and help you think. I've grown very fond of the children and will do whatever I can to help them."

Oscar glanced at a clock and said "The sun has already set so I think it would be best if you stayed overnight and returned to your kingdom in the morning. I may call you later to discuss something with you."

"That would be just fine, sir."

"You don't have to call me sir; we're both royalty after all, well sort of in my case. Oscar will do fine."

"All right."

"Well children it sounds like you and your friends have had a long day. Why don't you return to your rooms and get some rest. Come back tomorrow morning at 9:00 and we'll talk more."

Everyone thanked him and promised not to reveal his secret. They all went to their rooms except for 16 who went to Lunch's at her request so they could talk and she could get to know him. Even though it was still relatively early in the evening Gohan fell into bed and was asleep almost instantly.


	24. The Plan

Chapter 24: The Plan

9:00 came quickly and the gang was back in Oscar's secret room. He and Lunch were already there waiting for them with a smile lurking around their lips.

"Welcome my friends" he said "I've been up half the night thinking about Dorothy and Gohan's problem and I believe I have a solution."

"Really, what is it?" the asked eagerly.

"It seems to me that the only way to get the two of you back to your own world is for me to take you there myself."

Their smiles faded; "How sir?" Dorothy asked "You've admitted that you don't have any real magic."

"No I don't but I do have a plan. How did I come to Oz?"

Gohan answered "You accidentally flew into a storm."

"And how did you arrive."

"Pretty much the same way but I don't see…" comprehension began to dawn and he asked "Sir you don't still have that balloon do you?"

"I do and it's still in fine condition. I've been checking my instruments and asking my advisors and it seems that we're in for quite a bit of weather this evening. My plan is to fly the balloon into it and hope for the best. I know it's quite risky but it's the only plan we have."

The children sat in silence for a moment. "It's a longshot" Gohan said "but it actually might work. What have we got to lose?"

"Our lives" Dorothy answered "but then again, after my other adventures this seems quite normal."

"So are you in agreement? Miss Lunch thinks it's a good plan."

The children nodded but Goku asked "What will happen when you leave? Aren't you still king?"

"I'm glad _you _asked me that. How would you like to take over?"

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed with one voice.

"Yes I realize that it's a bit strange but I've been talking with Miss Lunch and she is in full agreement."

"I hope you won't take this the wrong way" she said "but you seem simple yet wise. You wouldn't let yourself be clouded with complicated politics; you'd simply do what was fair and right. And remember you'd have your friends to advise you."

Gohan nodded enthusiastically "It's a great idea. The four provinces are self-governed so you'd be more of a figurehead than anything else."

Yamcha said "Better you than me; I've had enough of ruling."

"Well; let's just say I'll think about it."

"Excellent! 16 you look concerned."

"I was just thinking that not all of the provinces are self-governed; the West has no ruler now."

"That's why I thought you could do it until Bulma's child comes of age."

"I do hate what has become of that land. I could restore it."

"Yes. I will do it. The people of that land are very kind and I care about them. I will do my best to govern them fairly and respectfully."

"Great! Now then my children let us prepare for our marvelous journey."

The entire Emerald City (and many from beyond it) gathered to see the Wizard's grand exit. A glorious sun set was visible due to the dark and gathering clouds. The balloon was inflated and pulling at its tethers and the Wizard and his friends stood next to it addressing the crowds.

"My people" Oscar was saying "The time has come for me to depart from you." The people began to murmur amongst themselves but he held up his hands for quiet "This should not be a sad occasion everything happens in its rightful time. I leave you in the capable hands of Goku; a dear and wise friend of mine. Listen to him and obey him as you would me. And now I bid all of you a fond farewell."

The crowds clapped and cheered as he climbed into the basket of the balloon. Thunder boomed overhead and he said "I hate to rush the goodbyes but we must get in the air."

Gohan and Dorothy nodded and turned to say goodbye to all of their friends. "Good bye, it was great travelling with you all."

Few words beyond this were said but there were hugs all around and a few tears. "Let's go Dorothy; the wind's picking up."

"Okay…where's Toto?"

She looked around but the little dog was nowhere to be seen. "Toto, Toto where are you! Has anyone seen him?"

She shoved her way into the crowds as a sudden burst of wind tore at the ropes of the balloon. "Dorothy we have to go!" Gohan called out half way into the basket.

Oscar said "Climb in my boy, climb…" He was silences by a blast of thunder and an even stronger wind caused the ropes to break. The balloon shot upwards and Gohan fell back to the ground. Rain began to fall and the crowds ran for shelter. Gohan rose into the air and frantically sensed for Dorothy. He found her in a second; she had Toto in her arms and was trying to find him in the scattering crowds.

Gohan picked her up and they rocketed into the sky. "Do you think we can find him?" Dorothy asked.

"I'm trying; it's hard to concentrate and navigate through these clouds. I think I sense him…but it's gone now! Oh where is that balloon?"

They flew around for several more minutes as the storm continued to rage. Dorothy and Toto were shivering and Gohan began to worry about them. Finally, with tears in his eyes, he gave up and descended back to the ground.

"What happened?" Goku asked

"We couldn't find him. I guess it's back to the drawing board."

Everyone gazed at their young friends in silent sorrow not having a clue as to what to do next.


	25. The Journey South

Chapter 25: The Journey South

A while later, after Gohan and Dorothy had had hot baths and put on dry clothes, they were all gathered in Dorothy's room and sitting silently. Lunch was staying until she was sure the children had another plan to get home and also so she could give Goku a bit of coaching on being king.

"I don't suppose calling the Sayians would help?" she offered gently.

"I doubt it" Gohan answered "Unless they can travel between parallel worlds."

"They might be able to give you some advice; they are from space after all."

Gohan gave a shrug but Dorothy suddenly sat up "What about the forth witch?"

"Huh?"

"The Witch of the South; we've completely forgotten about her. Maybe she knows something?"

Lunch said "That's a good idea. Her father has that vast library and she's always researching strange things. I'm sure she could help."

"Cool!" Gohan exclaimed "Let's go!"

"Aren't you forgetting about the weather?" Yamcha asked "We'll go in the morning."

Goku said "Maybe we'll meet the Old Timer again."

"Old Timer, who's that?" Lunch asked in confusion.

16 answered "A kind turtle hermit who lives in the south."

"Oh yes, he was once a famous warrior. He trained Gyūmaō, the King of the South."

"Gyūmaō?" Gohan exclaimed in surprise "What is his daughter's name?"

"Her name is Chi Chi; is that important?"

"I suppose not" he answered but he was smiling. His mother was a witch in this world? It was too funny and also just a little scary. But this was surely a sign; he was trying to get home to his mother and now the one he was seeking help from was her doppelganger. He felt strangely certain that this time he was really going home.

He was broken out of his thoughts by Goku saying "Gohan? Hello, Oz to Gohan."

"Huh? I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that wouldn't it be cool to see the Old Timer if he's that strong. Maybe he could train me; I mean a king should be able to defend his people." Gohan knew that was his secondary reason; Goku simply wanted to get stronger.

Yamcha said "I want his training too. Gohan, Dorothy can we stop long enough to ask him?"

"It's alright with me?" Gohan said and Dorothy agreed.

The next morning the group was at the banks of the Emerald River with a fully stocked boat waiting for them to board. Lunch had already disembarked for her own castle and they were ready to shove off. The plan was to float south directly into Turtle Lake and find Roshi. From there they'd either continue on foot or call the Sayians to take them the rest of the way.

"This is so exciting" Dorothy exclaimed as they drifted peacefully yet swiftly downstream "I just this doesn't end up like our last river journey."

"Don't worry; Bulma is dead and her minions have headed for the hills" Yamcha said "I think our troubles are far behind us."

The morning passed pleasantly. They ate a delicious lunch from the stores of food and chatted and relaxed. Around noon the river opened up into Turtle Lake; Goku and 16 began to row while Yamcha worked the rudder to aim them for the center of the lake. It wasn't very long before they approached a tiny island with a pink house on it. Roshi was asleep on a beach chair with a magazine covering his face.

"Hey Old Timer wake up"

Roshi woke with a start and, upon seeing Dorothy, stashed the magazine out of sight. "Hello there. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We're on our way to see Chi Chi and wanted to stop and ask you a favor." Goku recounted the whole story and Roshi nodded thoughtfully.

"So the Wizard has abdicated and left you in charge, eh? Good for you my boy."

"Yep! So what about that training?"

"I don't know; I haven't taken on students in a while. Gyūmaō was my last and that was decades ago."

"Please, I am the King after all."

Roshi started laughing very hard. "And yet you don't order me to train you rather you come begging! I think you'll make a great King."

"So will you do it?"

He glanced from Goku to Yamcha then said "Oh alright." They whooped with joy and began showering him with thanks. "Stop that already; you're making me blush. Come back here when these kids are on their way home and we'll get right to work."

Dorothy asked "But shouldn't Goku be in the Emerald City doing his job?"

"We'll work something out. And now 16, you're a king as well now aren't you?"

"I am. I will govern the West until Trunks Briefs is old enough to assume the throne."

"With a heart like yours you'll do a bang up job, I have no doubt of that."

"Oh he'll be banged up alright" a new voice said

17 and 18 were walking towards them from behind the house. 18 looked indifferent but 17 was livid. "No soft hearted factory reject Woodsman will be my king. I think I deserve to be king and I'm going to rid myself of the competition right now!"


	26. The Battle of Turtle Lake

**I doubt I'll ever be know for my fight scenes but I hope this one is okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 26: The Battle of Turtle Lake

"Get off my island right now!"

"Stuff it old man" 17 said "Unless you want to die."

"Leave him alone!" 16 demands "Your quarrel is with me, not Roshi."

"Oh my quarrel is with all of you. When I said I want to be king I meant of all of Oz. Not to mention the fact that you murdered my Queen and I am here to avenge her."

18 said "I agree on that point; Queen Bulma must be avenged."

Gohan responded "Your Queen was a lunatic who held a nation in slavery!"

"So she wasn't the most popular person, she was good to us."

"Was she 17, was she really? I wouldn't call a person who forcibly _upgrades _you against your will a model benefactor."

"Kid you've been getting on my nerves from the day you arrived in Oz. Why don't we settle this once and for all?"

"Fine with me; someone needs to knock some sense into you."

"Give it your best shot."

And suddenly Gohan and Android 17 were a flurry of fists and feet. Goku pulled Dorothy back but it wasn't necessary; Gohan landed a solid punch that sent his opponent sailing into the distance. Before the Android could completely recover, the boy was upon him again and it was all 17 could do to block the attack. 17 cast a barrier that knocked Gohan backwards and the Android began to tear into his young foe with animalistic fury. Gohan was overwhelmed by 17's strength and was hurled deep into the water.

"Is he dead already?"

The water exploded back in a flash of golden light as Super Saiyan Gohan rose from the depths. "No, I'm just getting warmed up."

Meanwhile back on the island 18 and 16 had wound up in a fierce tussle of their own. The bystanders had retreated into the house and were watching through the window. 18 hurled herself at the mechanical warrior in a flying kick but he caught her by the foot and swung her in circles, ultimately hurling her out over the lake. She released a beam of energy which 16 countered but she was already upon him again. She punched him, knocking him to the ground. She released a volley of blasts that battered him.

"You don't have to do this."

"What is this? Don't preach to me you factory reject."

"You were born in the West, is that not correct? Then you must remember it before Bulma destroyed it; even if the memory is only subconscious. If you have any humanity left then abandon this lust for vengeance and help me restore the land. I would really appreciate the help of you and your brother."

18 reared back for another attack but then froze. Her angry expression slipped a notch and 16 smiled.

Back out over the lake; no words were being exchanged only fierce blows. Even as a Super Saiyan Gohan was having difficulty holding his own. He found that as a side effect of the curse wearing off his body had to reacquaint itself with this much power flowing through it. His chi wasn't back to full capacity yet but he continued to fight as hard as he could as it slowly returned.

He kneed 17 in the stomach and the android responded by grabbing the boy's head and slamming his own against it. He screamed in pain and 17 smiled. He put his hand in Gohan's face and fired an energy beam that sent the screaming child crashing down on an island. The android was instantly upon him delivering a swift kick to the back. Gohan stopped himself with a series of flips and bounded back. They were interlocked in a blur of punches and kicks once again. Gohan knew he was at a disadvantage; his fighting power wasn't restoring quickly enough and his opponent has infinite stamina.

In the air over Roshi's Island 16 and 18 were at it again. She was pummeling him with lightning quick punches but he blocked all of them. She backed up and fired an energy wave which he simply deflected.

"How can you be this powerful?"

"I simply am but that is not important."

"What! Strength is everything."

"No; the most important thing is the heart. A good man helped me discover mine; won't you let me do the same for you."

"Shut Up!" She lunged at him but he smacked her away.

"If power were indeed everything what a sad world we would live in. There is always going to be someone who is stronger than you meaning your value would be extremely fleeting. I have already shown myself to be the stronger so wouldn't you like to be defined by something far greater? Something that can never be stolen?"

The blonde cyborg looked very confused as she floated there thinking hard. "But my purpose…"

"I am completely mechanical and yet I found a new purpose. Surely a cyborg could do even more than that."

Meanwhile 17 had Gohan pinned to the ground by his throat. "I can practically feel the life draining out of you as you struggle to breathe. This is excellent!"

Gohan's vision began to blur and his head began to spin. He knew in another moment he would be dead but he couldn't find the strength to fight back. 17 was just too strong. As his thoughts became more and more incoherent an image of his Dad came to him. He had never given up just because the fight was too much. He'd given his everything to protect what he loved. Gohan now thought of his mother; at home alone carrying the child that would be his little brother or sister.

17 winced in pain as Gohan's body glowed with golden aura. The sheer power was burning his hand and he let go just in time not to be thrown off by the explosion that erupted from the child. When the android could focus again he gazed upon a boy whose golden hair was pointing straight up and whose body sparked with what looked like lightning. The sand and rocks spiraled upwards around him and even the water around the island was rising up.

"What happened? You were dying and now…now…"

"I am so alive. I am a Super Saiyan Level 2!"

"You can change your title but you can't change the outcome of this battle!"

And they were at it again but this time Gohan was kicking 17 around like he was a rag doll. Everything 17 did Gohan countered without even trying. For the first time in a very long time the android felt fear.

17 fired a blast directly into Gohan's face and attempted to retreat back to the island while the boy was blinded. But Gohan was already in front of him with a punch ready that knocked 17 all the way across the lake into the mountains on its southern shore. Gohan flew over and looked for his foe.

"Trying to hide because I can't sense you, eh? That won't work for long."

He began to weave throughout the mountains with amazing speed looking inside every crevice and cave. 17 kept carefully changing hiding spots with the constant fear that the 11 year old monster would find him.

"I could just destroy these mountains you know! 16 wouldn't like it but if you force me…"

17 noticed that Gohan happened to be looking away and decided to make a break for it. He flew at full speed towards a distant island. He had once again underestimated Gohan and was intercepted.

"You can't win 17; why don't you surrender and go home?"

"What arrogance is this?"

"Actually it's called mercy and you should consider yourself lucky I'm offering it. It's rather hard to control my emotions in this form."

"But what is there for me if I'm not the strongest warrior?"

"How about restoring a home you used to love?"

"18! What are you saying?"

16 and 18 had arrived. "Why not try to find a completely new purpose in life. We could try living in peace with 16 and not constantly fighting a battle we won't win."

"I can beat him."

"Possibly but then what?" 16 cut in "Do you keep desperately climbing the ladder of power or do you give in and just enjoy life without worrying about who's stronger than who?"

"I…I…I don't know what to thing!"

18 says "Then let me help you figure it out. 16 helped me realized that I can fight against this destiny that I didn't even want. Let me help you."

"You must really care about this to show this much emotion" 17 joked and 18 smiled.

"Let's go 17"

He turned to look at Gohan. There was a moment where he looked prepared to leap back into vain combat but then he rocketed toward the North West at tremendous speed. 18 turned to follow without a word and the battle was over.

"We did it 16!"

"Yes we did. By the way Gohan, your power is magnificent. I had no idea."

Gohan powered all the way down and said "Thanks! Let's go rejoin the others" his stomach growled loudly "and see if Roshi has anything to eat!"

Laughing the two friends returned turned towards the Turtle House.


	27. Home

Chapter 27: Home

"Good bye!" the turtle hermit waved as his friends were carried away by Saiyans "You two come back for your training."

Everyone waved and the final leg of the journey began in earnest. The South of Oz scrolled below them like a beautiful carpet decorated with lush fields and red roofed houses. It was only minutes before they spotted an elegant yet secluded palace. The travellers were set down and Gohan thanked them.

"Your wish is granted. Farewell." Gohan burst out laughing and simply told the others never mind when he was questioned.

They approached the main gates where two guards were stationed. "Halt! State your business."

Dorothy said "We've come to see Chi Chi."

"And what names should I give the Princess?"

They told them and the guards were taken aback. "Come along; we'll announce you at once."

"Thanks!"

The group was led through a beautiful garden and into the palace itself. They were asked to wait in a side chamber.

"Oh Gohan do you think she'll really be able to help us?"

"I hope so; we've exhausted our other options."

A servant entered and said "The Ox King and Princess Chi Chi will receive you in the throne room. Come along."

Everyone but Gohan was surprised at the King's size. "Welcome travellers! My name is Gyūmaō and this is my daughter Chi Chi."

"How do you do?"

"We are honored to be visited by such esteemed travellers. You've freed two provinces and one of you is king of Oz. Goku let me officially pledge my loyalty. What about you Chi Chi?"

Chi Chi studied him with an appraising look before saying "I do"

Gohan smiled and rolled his eyes. This king was certainly going to have a lot on his plate.

Goku said "Uh, thanks for that but we're really here for Gohan and Dorothy."

The Ox King said "Yes what can we do for you?"

Gohan said "We heard that Chi Chi is a powerful witch and could hopefully send us back to our home world."

The Princess surveyed them thoughtfully before saying "I believe there is a very simple way but you may not like it."

"Oh please tell us" Dorothy said "Our families must be worried frantic and we need to get back to them."

"What will you give me in return?"

"Umm" Gohan held out the Golden helmet "this is the Saiyan control helmet. Will it do?"

"It will do very nicely. Goku I suppose you want to return to the Emerald City once the children have departed?"

"Well actually I need to stop at the Turtle Guy's island and so does Yamcha. He's going to train us see?"

"Alright I'll have the Saiyans take you there. 16?"

"I wish to go to West City and begin the necessary work."

"Very well. I will then command Vegeta to lead his subjects in search of a new, hopefully peaceful, home beyond the desert outside of Oz. I will give him the helmet so that they can no longer be made to bother the people of this country and so that they might enjoy freedom."

"Wow" Gohan uttered. Just like his mother, she had a surprisingly kind and thoughtful side. "And now about us going home your majesty?"

"Dorothy has the key. Her shoes are indeed very powerful and their main power is transporting the wearer wherever they wish."

"Gohan and Toto as well?"

"I see no reason why not. All you have to do is click the heels together three times and wish."

Yamcaha said "That means you could have gone home from day one and you never would have met us."

"In that case I'm glad we didn't know" Gohan answered "You guys are wonderful and I'm grateful that I got to play a small part in your current happiness."

"It was not small" 16 said and he looked on the verge of crying (if he were capable of tears that is).

Dorothy said "Well I'm also glad I met each one of you."

There were hugs all around and a fair amount of tears (the Ox King howled the loudest). Finally Gohan and Dorothy stood in the middle of the room and linked arms.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"1…2…3"

They announced simultaneously "Take us home to our families."

The children were flying through a blur of changing colors and sounds. It was impossible to distinguish up from down and was a thrilling but scary sensation. Without warning Gohan, Dorothy, and Toto were tumbling along a dusty road.

Dorothy sat up and gasped; ahead of them was her farm where a new house was under construction. "Gohan it worked, it worked!"

"Yes it…hey your shoes."

"What about them?" She looked down and discovered that she was sock footed. The silver shoes were gone.

"I wonder…" but she was cut off by a woman's scream.

"Dorothy!" The speaker was a plain but pretty woman running towards them with her husband close behind.

"Auntie Em! Uncle Henry!"

Gohan smiled as they embraced but his smile became a grin when he saw two more people; Mr. Zoroaster and his own mother!

"My children you made it after all! I'm so glad."

Chi Chi embraced Gohan so hard his breath was knocked out of him. "Oh I was so worried. This was where you called from and so I kept coming to visit Mr. and Mrs. Gale in case you'd come back. Oscar turned up this morning and told us some very strange things. Where on Earth have you been?"

"I haven't. I've been…it's a very long story and I'll tell it to you later. Right now I'm just happy to be with you again. You know what Mom?"

"What sweetheart?"

"There's no place like home!"

* * *

**The End! I hope it was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write. Once again I apoligize for the huge gaps in chapters but I stuck with it and now you have the complete story. Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
